


Upgrades

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Atom - Freeform, Heatwave, Jealous Harry, Jealous Mick, Jealousy, M/M, atom suit, atomwave, harrisco, jealous cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: The crew of the waverider decide they need some downtime. Ray decides to take Cisco up on his offer to up grade the Atom suit so heads to Central City. Mick decides a trip to Central sounds like a good idea, meet up with Lisa, go see some of Lens old haunts and most definately not because Ray is going there and he wants to hang with him.Meanwhile Cisco is thrilled to have Ray come visit and they can geek out and work on the suit. Cisco is totally not excited because Harry is visiting and Cisco is going to use it as an excuse to make Harry jealous.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta to read my works so forgive my dyslexic brain but hopefully the story still come out well even if I can't grammar.
> 
> Do come chat to me on Tumblr http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is based on a post I did: http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/post/155845330110/atomwaveharrisco-fic-idea-ok-the-crew-of-the

A lot had been going recently for the Legends crew what with the constant battle with the Legion of Doom and finding Rip. They were tired and stretched thin. Sara had come to the conclusion that they needed a break, sometime to recharge and reflect. So they had all decided it was time to park the wave rider and head to their respective homes to spend time with friends and family. The crew was happy to spend a little time apart and focus on their individual needs.

Ray decided that this was the best time to take Cisco up on his offer to help upgrade the ATOM suit. Ray didn’t really want to go back to Star City and everything he had lost their and he wasn’t as close to his family as some of the crew where to theirs. But yes some time in Central City working on his suit and learning more about Meta’s sounded good. Ray wasn’t really surprised when Mick said he was going to go back to Central as well, after all it was his old haunt and base with Len. Mick had opened up a bit more about missing Len and Ray had offered to go to that bar again with Mick if he needed to connect with his fallen friend. While Mick had snorted and said something about no feelings he’d also thanks Ray and said he’d like to visit some old haunts and wasn’t ready to go alone.

Mick decided that it was time to head back to Central, he wanted to go see Lisa and spend some time with her. When he was ready to face places that reminded him of Len he had only call Ray and he’d come join him. Mick also was rather excited at the idea of turning up in The Flash’s home base to see Ray and having them try and tip toe around him. So what if it gave him some joy to make the Flashes crew feel uncomfortable, Ray would be oblivious already used to Micks company and having no doubts that Mick was a hero like him. The Flash and his team of nerds would just have to cope with Mick coming to hang out with Ray. Mick also thought that this trip had nothing to do with the fact that Ray was there at all. Ray had offered to come on his memory lane trip, Mick didn’t want to spend time with him away from the legends, and Mick wasn’t at all interested in seeing their friendship develop. Nope Mick had 100% no feelings for Ray Palmer and wasn’t looking forward to showing the overgrown Boy Scout around rogue bars, secret hideouts and great donut joints. 

Ray meanwhile was so happy that Mick had relaxed enough around him to let him into his personal world. Ray was looking forward to working on his suit getting its much needed upgrades and if in turn that meant an upgrade to his and Micks relationship then all the better. Ray made contact with Cisco and team Flash and said he would be with them in a few days. 

Cisco was ecstatic he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the suit and he was practically chomping at the bit to hear tales of time travelling and their adventures. Cisco was also very glad for Ray’s company and had his own ulterior motive. Cisco was having his own little crisis in the form of one Harry Wells. Harry had come over to Earth 1 to run some research past the team, they were sharing info on holding and rehabilitating Meta’s. Having Harry around was both wonderful and trying, they got on so well and they had fallen back into their pattern of bickering while also respecting each other. Unfortunately now without constant threat and being able to just hang out even able to leave star labs thanks to HR’s device Cisco was very aware that his crush on Harry was getting a lot stronger. 

Problem was that he had no idea how Harry felt about him, Harry certainly showed more affection towards him than anyone else, Harry sought Cisco out when working on invention ideas and had agreed to go see a film recently. But he had no idea if the film was a date or just two guys going to a movie. Nope Cisco needed to do something that made Harry notice him and give him some read on their relationship. Cisco promised he’d apologise to Ray latter that he was about to be used as bait.

What Cisco needed was to see if Harry got jealous, it was HR that had pointed out that Harry looked very comfortable around Cisco and that if it was him throwing in someone that changed the dynamic would be very telling. HR really was more observant than Cisco would like to admit. So what better than for your 6ft tall dark and handsome billionaire friend, who was a time travelling super hero and genius came to visit? You have to be blind to not notice that Ray was a very handsome and well-formed man and the whole building a super suit thing also gave him the sexy scientist angle, Cisco had crushed on him hard when he first turned up with Felicity. Apparently Cisco had a thing for tall dark and sciencey only now it included grumpy and argumentative. If anyone was going to make Harry jealous it was Ray. So Cisco was looking forward to hanging out with his friend and watching Harry as well as getting to play with Ray’s suit. This was going to be a win all round!


	2. Chapter 1

Mick had parted ways with Ray 2 days ago wanting to give the man space to geek out over whatever he was doing with that suit and giving him time to see Lisa. When they had first gone separate ways just after Len’s death he’d gone to see Lisa and tell her about her brother before attempting to go back to a life of crime. At the time the loss had been too new too fresh and neither he or Lisa had known what to see or how to comfort each other but this time Mick was more equipped mostly from Ray offering him some closure and revenge on Savage and the man coming back for him. The whole partner’s thing was still up and down but Mick new Ray had his back and he would have Rays. 

This time he and Lisa had been able to reminisce about Len and Mick told her about everything they had done on the wave rider and what Mick had continued to do since losing Len. It was a comfort to Lisa to hear about her brother’s adventures and the crew that valued him.

“And so Ray just said Len died a Hero, even after all the teasing Haircut respected him and valued him and somehow thought it was his job to look out for me” Mick said as Lisa looked at him clearly trying to figure something out.

“Mick you do realise that most of your stories involve this “Haircut” guy or as I’ve figured the one Len referred to as Boy Scout, Pretty boy or Raymond” Lisa said. Mick looked at her not sure where this was going.

“Yeah Haircut’s not so bad for one of those hero types, though I did convince him to steal some Presidents jelly beans one time” Mick Said with a quirk to his lips.

“From what I’ve heard he is some kind of overgrown puppy, a genius, rich, good looking and somehow protective and respectful to both you and Len”. Lisa continued.

“Well that’s def an accurate description of the man, not a bad bone in his body and loyal but damn naïve sometimes. Haircut took a beating for me and when I was lost he was there and when he got lost I returned the favour” Mick continued but beggining to feel like feelings were gonna get brought up and he wasn’t ready for that.

“Hum” Lisa hummed, “He sounds very much like Len’s type and he sure got teased by him a lot but for some reason my brother backed down. You said Raymond came and got you thinking Len thought you’d make good partners, I think there’s some truth to that Mick” Lisa said with a knowing look on her face and Mick could tell that the same sharp Snart brain was putting facts together.

Mick just grunted and opened another beer looking defiantly at her daring her to continue her current thought process. Lisa just smiled.

“So this Raymond is in town, this handsome, rich, genius that has your back and has agreed to go see Lens old haunts with you and what you’re sitting on my sofa drinking beers and pretending Len wasn’t on point about the two of you” Lisa finished and damn why did Mick have to recount all those stories and why did Haircut seem to have such a big part in all of them.

“Yeah, fine I’m gonna go spend some time with the idiot, he’s looking out for me and that’s damn rare” Mick said grumpily, this trip was meant to have nothing to do with Ray and their developing “partnership”.

“Well I think you need to invite him over for dinner, I want to meet the man both you and Len picked on and yet somehow respected, he sounds too good to be true and if you don’t want him I’m happy to take him off your hands” Lisa smiled challenging, damn she was like her brother sometimes. Before Mick could stop himself he blurted out, 

“Don’t think so gold not letting you get your claws in my partner”

“Oh so his is yours, already put down a claim have you. Good then dinner, drinks at the old bar let’s see what your Boy Scout is like and if he’s good enough for my big bad Mick” Lisa said clearly proud of herself. How had Mick got himself into this but maybe it was about time to face the fact that he wanted Ray. Wanted the infuriating man badly!

“Fine Lisa, Haircut is prob not ready to be torn away from that damn suit but that doesn’t mean I can’t go hang out, bonus if I annoy team Flash with my presence. He won’t turn down dinner he’s too damn respectful so will want to give you his condolences and then you better have a good plan on how you gonna get me laid!” Mick said finally admitting out loud that he wanted in Ray’s pants any more than that would mean going into feeling territory and that could be a problem for another day. 

Lisa beamed at him her mind clearly working on ideas for him. This down time was gonna be interesting Mick was kinda looking forward to seeing Ray and seeing where things were going to head. Mick realised Lisa was right about Len and in a way Ray was right about Len, he wanted them as partners and while Len was attracted to Ray be backed off because he knew that Mick felt the same. Even after losing Len he found a way to look out for Mick and who was Mick to let Len down and not pursue one Ray Palmer!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cisco had been having 2 great days since Ray turned up. The suit was every bit as impressive if not more than when they’d worked on it before. What was even better were the stories, time pirates, zombies, the old west and samurai. Cisco was jealous of Ray’s adventures but just wanted to hear more. Ray had arrived and the two had fallen into conversation quickly, Harry had not been sure how to take the giant ball of positivity that was Ray Palmer and said he had to finish his own project but would swing by and look at the suit later. Ray was far too much sunshine for moody Harry and Cisco had already put a point into the jealousy tab since Harry had scowled at the man and wondered off.

Ray was so glad to have someone to talk to that got the joys of suit building as they compared creations. Cisco had made a fair few speedster suits by now and Ray also had made a suit for his team mate Steel. Cisco was overjoyed that someone got all his movie references and they were currently seeing how many Star trek references they could apply to the whole Dominator affair. Cisco remembered why he had crushed on Ray the first time they met he was a force of nature and in a world where things often went wrong somehow always seemed so positive.

“Ray how do you do it, after everything we’ve all been through he are still smiling, even Barry doesn’t stay as positive as you?” Cisco asked.

“I have a good team, they look out for me so I know I’ve always got people to care about me and watch my back. If I get into trouble or do something stupid Mick generally sorts me out. Plus with everything I’ve seen and done it reminds me that the world is amazing and it’s a waste to dwell on the negatives when there is so much good to enjoy.” Ray explained looking happy and content with the path he had been set on. 

Cisco was a little curious as to how Mick figured into the equation, Ray had explained more about losing Snart and how Ray was the one that was supposed to die but Mick replaced him and Len decided that Mick should be given a chance to move forward. Ray had said that he thought Snart wanted him and Mick to have each other’s backs. Cisco couldn’t see how someone as heroic and positive as Ray would partner up with Mick Rory but had to admit that Mick had come through on the Dominator incident, maybe the man had changed. Cisco was lost in thought for a moment when he heard Ray say,

“I’m gonna make sure I’m there for him, coming back here seeing Snarts old home can’t be easy”.

Cisco took a beat and realised that Ray was talking about Mick, a contemplative look crossed Rays face that Cisco couldn’t get a handle on. Ray looked a little wistful a little shy, a fondness and a sadness on his face. Was Ray thinking about Mick, no couldn’t be he was being a good friend, after all it was Ray but Cisco though about what he must look like when he was pinning for Harry. Yep Cisco thought it was time to invite Harry down to this little project, he really would get a kick out of seeing the ATOM suit and he would definitely have some ideas on how to improve it.

Just then Ray’s phone went off and he answered quickly a dopey grin on his face,

“Mick buddy” Ray exclaimed and Cisco could practically hear the irate sigh on the other end.

“Yep still at Star Labs, hey!” Ray gasped in what looked like mock rage.

“The suit is gonna be awesome Mick we’re….I wasn’t going to start gushing science! Yes of course no problem see you soon” Ray finished his conversation looking very pleased.

“Um Ray was that Mick?” Cisco asked

“Yep, he’s been visiting Lisa but wants to check in on me said might as well see if the heat gun needs any upgrades itself. So he’s heading over hear” Ray said happily.

“Ray hate to point this out but how does an ex-criminal, one that used to be The Flashes enemy know how to get here?” Cisco asked with suspicion.

“Oh I told him, plus I made sure he had the codes before he went to see Lisa in case he wanted to drop by” Ray said as if it was the most normal thing in the world for Heatwave to come wondering into the cortex. Ray must have realised so he followed up with,

“Don’t worry Micks one of us, he’s saved me countless times he’s not gonna burn the place down. Though I better make sure he has some beers waiting, helps him relax”.

“I’m sure it does” Cisco couldn’t help be suspicious and was glad that he’d have Harry around to keep an extra untrusting eye on their new visitor.

“Cool then I’ll be back in a bit and if Mick turns up before me just tell him to chill down here, thanks Cisco” Ray said as he went off for his beer run.

Cisco made his own way to find Barry and make sure he knew that his ex-rogue was coming for a friendly visit. Then he was gonna go get Harry and concentrate on plan jealousy while making sure Mick didn’t feel like setting his lab on fire.

This was gonna be a weird few days Cisco decided!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta to read my works so forgive my dyslexic brain but hopefully the story still come out well even if I can't grammar.
> 
> Do come chat to me on Tumblr http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is based on a post I did: http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/post/155845330110/atomwaveharrisco-fic-idea-ok-the-crew-of-the
> 
> If you like my writing do read my other fics and let me know what you think. I only started wrting fanfics a few months ago so would love to hear feedback.


	3. Chapter 2

Upgrades  
Chapter 2

Cisco made his made to the Cortex to inform the team that their ex enemy turned Legend was about to “pop” over. Cisco was still kinda werided out by the idea of Heatwave just hanging out and that he had turned a new leaf but what was really grating at Cisco was that he seemed close with Ray. Maybe it was just that Ray had an effect on people that made them feel happy and respected, maybe even gruff ex-cons liked a bit of sunshine in their lives but that didn’t explain why Ray was so happy about Mick dropping by. But then this was Ray and he was never not happy to see someone.

As he walked in he called Barry and Caitlin over noting that Harry was still not around and then pushing the thought away. He’d find Harry himself and get the ball rolling on operation jealousy, he kinda needed to as it was becoming clear that he may have felt a spike of jealousy himself when Ray rushed out to get Mick beer so he’d be comfortable hanging out here.

“OK guys, listen up” Cisco beamed “so Rays just popped out on a supply run as Mick is gonna be gracing us with his presence. He tried not to sound mildly annoyed.  
“Um Cisco are you telling me Heatwave is heading over, um how” Caitlin began.

“Oh no worries he’s here to see Ray, you know fellow Legends and time travelling team mate.” Cisco added and Caitlin just quirked an eyebrow.

“Hey Cisco exactly is Mick planning on getting in, I can’t see him being the ring the doorbell type. What does he want?” Barry said a little suspiciously and Cisco couldn’t help but understand.

“Well turns out Ray gave him the codes and even if we don’t trust Mick we can agree we trust Ray, Ray says he’s one of us so we have to put our faith in that I guess.” Cisco explained.

“He did do his part against the Dominators” Caitlin added looking optimistic, “Plus your right a friend of Rays is a friend of ours” she added with a smile.

“Yeah but not sure how they ended up as friends, I mean they’re a little chalk and cheese don’t you think” Barry added.

“I know what you mean Barry, I half think it’s a ruse so he can come steal more guns, but apparently he just wants some upgrades to the heat gun and Ray being the good person he is, is offering support being back where Snart used to call home. Guys I’m not exactly thrilled but hey somehow Mick might think Ray is his friend though no idea what he would offer to Ray” Cisco was about to continue when he heard a cough and the team look up to see one Mick Rory scowling at them.

“Haircut doesn’t talk to me like I’m an idiot and the overzealous puppy gets someone to watch his back when he naively throws himself into stupid situations.” Mick said his gruff voice low and slightly threatening. Cisco new for a fact he must have heard most of that conversation. Oh he really needed Ray to come back as Mick looked pissed also what was with the nickname, why did Mick have a pet name for Ray!

“Um HI Mick” Caitlin offered but then slunk back to her work station at the responding glare.

“Nice to see you Mick, sorry about that, uh yeah… Sorry to hear about Snart he died a hero” Barry began before being cut off.

“Thanks but don’t need a feeling session, Haircut’s already got that covered, where’s Ray?” Mick asked looking around.

“He just popped out to get some beer for you, thought it might make you feel more relaxed” Cisco explained and looked at Barry saying under his breath “What exactly do we get to feel more relaxed?”. Mick gave a smirk of approval.

“How about I go get us some food, yep do a run to Big belly Burger” Barry offered and Caitlin and Cisco nodded their heads in agreement.

“I’m good, got dinner plans, bring me a donut though” Mick added as he started to wonder around, “So where is Boy Scout’s suit, just put me there I’ll make myself at home and wait for him”.

“This way” said Cisco obviously being left to deal with the scowling man. 

He walked down the corridors with Mick in tow, glad he was not much of a talker but bitter that Mick was going to be hanging out in his lab. Cisco had to think positively, soon Ray would be back and hopefully Mick would just keep to himself and not distract Ray too much. Cisco needed Ray’s attention on him if he was gonna make Harry jealous.

Once in the lab Mick dropped himself into a chair and reclined putting his boots onto the counter and looking quite content.

“Do you mind, prefer you didn’t put you boots on my work counter” Cisco huffed out.

“Nope I don’t mind, just making myself at home” Mick replied defiantly and stayed in exactly the same position. Cisco then clocked that he was carrying a small package and eyed it suspiciously.

Barry choose this moment to zip into the lab with food and Cisco was relieved by the company.

“Here you go Cisco the usual and I got the same for Ray since I don’t know his order” Barry explained.

“Not necessary, Haircut’s got dinner plans, promised Lisa I’d bring him by” Mick grunted out.

“Oh” was all Barry could say looking at Mick blankly before his mind caught up.

“Oh Ray’s going to see Lisa, with you for dinner ah well that’s nice” Barry awkwardly said.

“Yeah she wanted to meet another Legend and since Ray was there when we lost Snart and has been watching my back makes sense” Mick explained and added “where’s my donuts?”

Barry looked a little dejected and Cisco new why, Barry and Snart hadn’t been exactly friends but they had something it was Barry that had seen the potential for good in Snart. Barry would probably jump at the chance to offer Lisa his condolences but was feeling a little left out of this dinner. Barry handed the bag of donuts to Mick.

“I got a few as I thought Ray may want some” Barry offered.

“Tis all good, I already picked up some Gluten free stuff for Boy Scout” Mick said dismissively.

Was Mick purposely trying to make them feel like they didn’t know anything about Ray, that they’d all been replaced as friends by Mick Rory? I mean Ray got the dinner, Mick knew he was Gluten free and somehow had a collection of nicknames for him. Cisco could see the smug look on Micks face, he was enjoying this a little, as Barry just looked more and more like he was the outsider.

Barry gave a weak smile and just sped out the lab leaving Cisco alone with the man that was clearly feeling proud of himself as he bit into his donuts.

“Right if your happy here, I need to do a few things and will be back once Ray is” Cisco said before high tailing it out of there and going to find Harry. Mick’s presence made him uncomfortable not because of the whole kidnapping and threating thing but the whole “look how well I know Ray” thing, it rubbed him the wrong way. Mick better not play any of that crap when Harry was around otherwise this plan wasn’t going to work very well.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mick sat comfortably eating his donut smirking to himself. That had been fun, at first he had felt like an idiot going to pick up those stupid gluten free cupcakes. Was embarrassing enough buying the bloody things let alone trying to think of a way to explain why he had a box of fricking cake on him. But in the end he was able to use it to one up The Flash and those little scores count as far as Mick was concerned.

Mick was truly looking forward to seeing Rays face light up at the gesture, of course he’d play it cool but that wasn’t the point it would make Ray happy and a happy Ray meant he’d get flourished with attention. Cisco was clearly pissed at him already, whatever the little engineer was thinking about it clearly relied on Ray not gushing over Mick. Plus Ray had gone out to get him beers, his Ray new him so well.

His Ray! That had a nice ring to it, yep he felt he was a step closer to making that a fact. Chalk and Cheese, he thought, didn’t these idiots know the expression opposites attract!


	4. Chapter 3

Upgrades  
Chapter 3

Ray practically skipped into the cortex, not that he would admit it had anything to do with the knowledge that Mick wanted to hang out with him here. No Ray could safely blame it on his excitement at working on the Atom suit and spending time with Cisco. It was nice hanging out with someone who got it, someone who knew the science and the practicalities of the suit and got star trek and doctor who references. But as much fun as Cisco was Ray had to admit that Mick willingly wanting to spend time in a lad was something special. Ray had long come to terms he was crushing on the gruff man but he couldn’t help it. He saw something in Mick something beyond the tough guy exterior and the “I’m a criminal” demeanour. Ray new there was more to Mick than that and Mick had proved that time again by having his back even offering to be partners. Though that may have fallen apart a little and Ray admitted his guilt over having to take apart the cold gun had caused him to spend more time with Nate. He knew that distancing himself from Mick wasn’t the best plan but he’d got so close to Mick and was relishing in the attention of the man he was seriously crushing on and then he took away something important to Mick something linked to his memories of Len. Ray had panicked and acted like a kid by going off and buddying up to Nate.

Part of Ray new it was to see if it made Mick jealous to see if Mick cared enough to call him out on his sudden change of attention and when it didn’t that hurt Ray. Ray was a mix of emotions when it came to his team mate, he felt jealous of Amaya for getting close, he blamed himself for not being the one to step up for Mick, he felt guilty for the cold gun, he felt angry that Mick didn’t call him out for going off with Nate and he was scared. Ray was scared a little of these feelings, he never fell lightly it was always all or nothing. Once Ray saw that spark saw something that made a person beautiful inside and out that was it he was lost. Mick was now growing into the focus of Ray’s affection, the crush had been there since the Gulag but after the Zombie incident and something as simple as Mick calling him Ray he knew he was lost.

Ray was uncertain how Mick would take such affection and he had run from the situation. He fed himself lines like Mick needed time and maybe some time apart would bring them back together. For someone with 4 PhDs he thought, he was an idiot. But now he had hope Mick had said he wanted to come to Central City and asked him to be there when he visited his memories of Len. Best of all Mick was currently in this building wanting to spend time together, ok maybe he really just wanted to look over his heat gun but that meant working together talking science and engineering. Ray knew Mick was smarted than he let on and his love of his weapon meant that he had learnt all he could about it.  
When Ray looked around he saw Caitlin squirrelling around in her med bay, Cisco was out of site and Barry was running on the treadmill. Well no point interrupting people he would head to Cisco lab. He entered the lab and his face lit up at the site of Mick casually eating a donut with his feet on a workbench, Cisco would probably not like that.

“Mick, buddy, pal!” Ray said excitedly waving his beers at the man. 

“Quit shaking my beers Haircut!” Mick said in annoyance but a quirk of his lip gave away the fact that he was at least happy to see the beer.

Ray went over and handed the six pack to the man who gratefully accepted them. Ray also pulled two bags of beef jerky from his pocket and put them down on the work bench. As Mick took the handle of the beers their hands brushed and Ray had not try not to sign and most certainly not blush. Damn he had hyped this moment up he needed to say something.

“Thank for the beer Haircut, here” Mick said pushing a pastry box across the bench. “Yeah don’t worry they made with your no flavour flour” Mick added.

Ray’s heart did a little skip, had Mick brought him gluten free pastry, upon opening the box and seeing 4 cupcakes frosted with light blue icing and having a sticker ladled GF he beamed at Mick. Butterflies firmly going in his stomach and his heart doing a little dance he mustered his composure and pushed Mick gently on the shoulder saying,

“You didn’t have to but thanks Mick, I really appreciate it”.

If Ray was a betting man he’d have put money down on the fact that he swore Mick blushed as the man grabbed a beer and opened using the edge of the bench taking a full swing of beer and looking intensely at his half eaten donut. Ray took the moment to pull up a stool and sit opposite Mick so he could enjoy his gift. He concentrated on getting one of the cakes out the box and unpeeling it. If he looked at Mick now he might spout some more over friendly gibberish and a comfortable and slightly charged mood was settling. Ray felt himself being watched, ok good he had Micks attention as he slowly bit into the sugary treat. Damn it tasted good, he felt his eyes close and a satisfied hum of approval escaped his lips. He took another bite and again made an approving sound before slowly opening his eyes and staring right at Mick who was looking at him intensely. Yep something had changed between them in this one moment, there was energy in the air and Ray was going to use it to his advantage!  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Damn it! Mick thought did Ray really need to sound like that while eating a damn cake! Mick had to be an idiot or the least observant man in the world to not appreciate the aesthetic pleasure that was Ray Palmer eating a cupcake. Had Ray always looked this sexy eating, Mick really should have paid more attention. Mick had to admit that at the first twinges of “feelings” he’d run a mile from the attractive scientist he’d asked to be his partner. He’d noticed there was more to this man since the Gulag and just hadn’t recognised what the feeling was inside him. He remembers when Ray had touched his arm after they left 2046 and that he’d never let anyone touch him that familiarly apart from the Snarts who were practically family. Somehow Ray was slipping in little by little.

The man infuriated him but no matter what happened he’d been there for Mick and had defended him and even respected him. Mick was not used to that, I mean billionaire, handsome men with genius level intellect and hearts of gold tended not to treat Mick as an equal. Again damn it why did Ray have to be so damn attractive, or if it was just that if it was just lust Mick may have survived but Rays ever presence and assurance that Mick was a better man than he admitted was getting to him. Mick had started to want to be the man Ray saw and then he had freaked out.

Mick realised that some of what Len saw in him Ray saw to and that made Mick feel safe and that scared him. Mick didn’t have friends, he wasn’t a hero he was a beast and he was very likely to hurt Ray if he got any closer and that was the last thing he wanted or could cope with. So he ignored Ray and went a little too deep into himself. When Amaya had offered to tame the beast he thought that maybe just maybe there was a light. If he had enough control then maybe he wouldn’t hurt Ray maybe they could be partners. But until then Mick had to stay away from Ray until he was more ready to accept these feelings. He recognised now that it probably hurt Ray, he was after all a much more heart on sleeve man and Mick promised he would make it up to him. Mick needed time to realise that he was getting soft, phantom Len had been right in some way and he was glad he had worked through his loss before the phantom had gotten deep enough to realise he was crushing on one Ray Palmer.

But now he was fully aware of his feelings and at this moment they were jealousy of a cupcake. He wasn’t an idiot Ray was doing this on purpose no one slow eats a cake with their eyes closes if they don’t want someone to notice. Mick wasn’t smooth but he knew flirting when it was this close and when Ray opened his eyes he made sure he was looking right back. Mick wasn’t going to run anymore, he may be gruff and unrefined but somehow Ray responded to that. Mick didn’t have to change as a person to get Rays attention all he had to do was respond to the moment and to read the mood and the mood said “Flirt back you idiot”.

It was then that Mick decided on the biggest cliché in the book for this situation and he looked at the blue frosting tinged on the edge of Ray’s mouth. Slowly he took his thumb and wiped said frosting. Looking at Rays mouth was nearly a death sentence, the man’s lips where right their! He but his thump back to his own lips and sucked off the frosting. Mick was very pleased at the tinged pink of Ray’s cheeks as he said “not bad”.

“Yeah here why don’t you try a bite for yourself” Ray said. Mick wanted to laugh turns out Ray wasn’t that smooth either, he knew the line was supposed to come out flirtatious but it came out a little nervous and dorky. In its own way that was perfect as Ray looked at the half eaten cake trying to figure out what to do next. Mick took pity on the flustered man and gently took hold of Ray’s wrist and brought the hand holding the cupcake towards him.

Just them the intercom clicked on and Cisco’s voice rang out,

“Hey guys, Ray system says your back in the building, awesome! I will be down in a minute just walking there now!”

With that the spell was broken and the mod died. Damn Cisco if he wasn’t already annoyed at Mick he would be soon, Mick was gonna make sure of that. Ray had pulled back and was finishing off the cake all of the flirtation gone. Mick wanted to be mad, he would love to have seen Cisco’s face as Mick licked icing off the Rays fingers, but didn’t want what was potentially their first moment to be interrupted by Cisco walking in on them. Mick leant back and took his beer in his hand and sipped at it watching Ray compose himself and look lovingly at the Atom suit. Mick was gonna regret this but wanted Ray to know he was happy to be there regardless of sexy eating.

“So Haircut what’s different with you suit!”

Instantly Rays face lit up like Christmas and Mick prepared himself mentally for the over excited wave of technobabble he was about to be assaulted with!


	5. Chapter 4

Upgrades  
Chapter 4

 

Harry was tinkering away in another lab and most definitely not sulking he was a grown man and didn’t need the attention of a man half his age even if he’d come to Earth 1 specifically to run some designs past said man. It didn’t help that this certain person had invited a friend at the same time Harry had come to visit. Harry sighed, he felt like a pre-teen girl at the moment. He wasn’t ignoring Cisco per say he was just a bit miffed and maybe it was because he was a bit possessive of those close to him he wasn’t sure how to take the addition of one Raymond Palmer.

What didn’t help is that he kinda knew a Dr Palmer of Palmer Tech on Earth 2 mostly by reputation and that reputation was he owned a rival company and they competed in the same market for technological advancements. Earth 2’s Dr Palmer had even once beaten his to a businessman of the Year award, not that Harry was bitter. This Ray Palmer wasn’t the same he really shouldn’t hold it against him. No this Ray palmers life had taken a different turn after all he was supposed to be dead, not that death seemed to stop people on this earth. No Cisco had excitedly told him that Ray had in fact managed to shrink himself, get kidnapped and held hostage until being rescued, built a super suit using dwarf star alloy (Harry would love to get a sample) and was now travelling through time and space being a legends. Cisco said he was a cross between Doctor Who and Ironman so yeah nothing to be jealous about at all.

Harry new he had to grow up, Palmer was an exceptional scientist and he really did want to have a look at this super suit but he was being a bit of a child. Instead he’d gone and checked out the new Star Labs museum and caught up with his doppelganger. Talking to HR had pleased him knowing they had not in fact found a replacement for him and while he wasn’t happy the team didn’t have his brilliant mind to back them up he was glad this Harry was different enough so as not to get as much of Cisco’s specific interest. But HR had had some good ideas about the museum and the public face of the company that Harry noted down for his Earth.

Nope Harry had to get over his own childish mood and go see Cisco and Ray, nothing would change if he didn’t at least try but even he didn’t realise what he wanted to change. He liked having Cisco’s respect and attention but he also liked teasing him mercilessly and driving him nuts. Cisco had been very excited about Ray visiting and was looking forward to hearing his time travelling adventures. Harry wasn’t certain but it sounded very much like that at least at one point Cisco had definitely had a crush on the man. Harry was unsure about how to take this revelation, one it meant that Cisco was indeed bi and somehow that news made Harry feel relieved and on the other it meant that Cisco was crushing on a tall, handsome, inventor genius that wasn’t him. Did he want Cisco to crush on him and if so why? What would that mean for him for them did he want something from the younger man that was more than his admiration.

Harry was jolted from his thought by the appearance of one Cisco Ramon looked peeved and not at all like a man that was spending time with someone he liked. Harry eyed the younger man suspiciously before saying “Something wrong Ramon”.

Cisco huffed and paced about a bit before finally answering “Oh nothing just that an ex criminal one that once kidnapped me and my brother is now reclining in my lab having a beer and waiting for Ray. I mean why does he want to annoy Ray, why the hell is he bringing him Gluten free cake, what he think he knows Ray better cause there both on that ship. I mean he doesn’t understand the first thing about the Atom suit he’s gonna get in our way” cisco finished his venting and sat down in the chair next to Harry.

Harry was trying to process the info, apparently one of Ray’s team mates had turned up by the description it was Heatwave and it had rubbed Cisco the wrong way. This would be a good time to sweep in and help Cisco out, if Ray was distracted then Cisco would have to focus on Harry. Harry had a check on the system and it looked like Dr Palmer had just arrived in the building and was heading to the lab.

“Cisco he’s just probably looking out for his teammate they do share a ship not surprising he knows what Ray eats. He’s prob bored came for a visit and will be out of your hair soon” Harry offered.

“Not likely he’s currently, making himself at home, got his feet all up on my workbench. I’m sure that’s fine on the wave rider but not on my space” Cisco continued.  
“You really pissed because he put his feet up?” Harry quirked and eyebrow as he spoke.  
“Yeah well off course, you think hanging out with Ray would teach him some manners but apparently he’s taught Ray to go on beer runs for him” Cisco said with a huff.  
“So your worried he’s a bad influence on your friend” Harry teased, he couldn’t help himself annoying Cisco was a bit of a hobby.  
“No, what am I 12. I mean Rays a big boy can choose his friends and I know Ray is helping Mick out with dealing with the loss of Snart” Cisco began to get quiet and look a little sheepish.  
“I mean losing Snart must have really hit Mick bad and of course Rays the kind of guy who’d e there for his friends, he’s probably just trying to make Mick feel welcomed and part of the team with Snart being around. But still could he be less smug about it!” Cisco exclaimed.

“So you get Rays being a good friends but don’t like this Mick being smug that he’s getting the attention from your friend” Harry added.

“Exactly! No wait that still makes me sounds like a 12 year old girl. Fine ok Mick could probably do with Ray’s ever doting friendship but he better not distract us from our work” Cisco mumbled out looking a little defeated.

“Ok Ramon lets go take a look at this suit with the three of us Mick want be able to get a word in and I really do want to see Dr Palmers invention and your improvements” Harry offered.

Cisco lit up then and it made Harry feel a bit warmer to, it was clearly the right thing to say. 

“According to the computer Dr Palmer is in the lab now, shall we head down” Harry asked and Cisco smiled brightly.

“Of course, your gonna love this suit and I’m sure Ray will appreciate any pointers, he’s like that happy to help others and accept help from other” Cisco beamed before hitting the intercom and letting Ray know they were on their way.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cisco was feeling a little bit better after ranting and then having Harry beside him as he walked to the lab. He was excited to show off the suit and his upgrades. He was happy to have Harry’s attention and hopefully his plan to get him jealous would go as planned. Mick was an unknown quantity and as much as Harry’s words had annoyed him a bit he had a point. Why did Harry have to be right nearly all the time, Mick was probably mourning Len and Ray was being a good and attentive friend? Mick needed one of those, after losing Dante who was Cisco to question Mick on dealing with his loss and if being around Ray made him feel better than Cisco couldn’t fault the logic. It was impossible to be sad around Ray he was the definition of an overgrown puppy. But Harry also had a point with himself, Ray and Harry Mick was outnumbered and three scientists doing their thing was sure to bore him and hopefully he’d just chill in the background.

Cisco took comfort in the presence of Harry and as they approached the lab could hear the over excited voice of Ray informing Mick about the suit and their planned upgrades. What he didn’t expect to see was that Mick didn’t look bored out of his skull, he didn’t look happy either more resigned. He looked a little confused, maybe a tad disgruntled but Cisco could tell he was trying not to look every bit as grumpy as he normally would. He was even offering the occasional grunt to show he was listening.

“Ray, man this is Harry Wells and Harry this is Ray aka the atom” Cisco introduced the two as Ray spun mid-sentence to great them and shake Harry’s hand. Harry gave him a scrutinising look obviously trying to size the grinning man before him. A cough from the side alerted Cisco to Mick’s presence and he gave a half-hearted introduction.

“Oh yeah, that’s Mick aka Heatwave”

“Don’t worry not trying to interrupt nerd fest” Mick said as he took another sip of his beer. Mick was sitting forward feet firmly planted on the floor making his own decision about the new person to enter the room. Cisco decided to ignore the man and instead concentrate on the two scientists in front of him.

“So this beauty is the Atom suit but I’ll let Ray tell you all about it” Cisco offered and this allowed Ray to explain and fill Harry in on the suit and its spec. In the meantime Cisco collected up some blue prints and designs for improvements he wanted to show the 2 men. Cisco was pleased to see Harry at least looked impressed and was eagerly listening to Ray. They were having a good exchange which was perfect, if Harry respected Ray as a scientist it meant he’d be even more likely to get jealous over Cisco choosing to spend time with Ray. Cisco turned to walk towards the table to deposit the blue prints and stopped dead in his tracks.

Mick was looking at the exchange between the two talking scientists but he wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation he was most definitely looking at Ray with an approving gaze. Cisco suddenly got very annoyed that wasn’t the look of a man respecting his friend’s intellect nope that was an entirely different kind of look levelled on Ray. Cisco could see Mick’s eyes travel up and down Rays body a small smile tugging at his lips as Mick appreciated Ray’s arms every time they flexed as he gestured. No way was this happening was Mick Rory checking Ray out, right there with no shame! Then Ray bent down to pick up something or gesture at something but Cisco didn’t register what and by the looks of it neither did Mick. There was no denying that look, Mick was full on ogling Ray’s arse, full on checking it out and liking what he saw!

Cisco definitely felt anger tinge then for one thing if Mick did indeed fancy Ray then he wasn’t going to sit back and let Cisco flirt with the man and command his attention so making Harry jealous wouldn’t be as easy. But more than anything Ray was Cisco’s friend and hell yeah was he going to protect his friends from unwanted attention. Ray didn’t need a bad influence like Mick, nor did he need his lecherous attention. Cisco strode over to the workbench Mick was sitting at and dumped down the plans obscuring Micks view and giving the man a sharp look.

“What Cisco, can’t a man look” Mick said smugly.

Oh damn Mick wasn’t even hiding it and Ray was totally oblivious. He still his anger and replied,

“Don’t even try, let us geniuses work you just concentrate on your beers ok” Cisco said quietly so the other two men didn’t hear the exchange.

“No problem” Mick said and Cisco could feel his bravery crumble under the intimidating gaze of Mick. Cisco broke eye contact first and needed something else to focus on. He caught sight of an open bag of jerky and was about to grab a piece when he heard a low growl from Mick. If he wasn’t feeling intimidated before the death glare that read “don’t even try, those are my jerky” definitely nailed the coffin. He spun round and joined the chatting men feeling Micks eyes on his back he turn to see Mick putting his feet back up on the bench right on top the blue prints ad sit back looking smug. Oh hell it was on!

“Sorry but could you move your boots of my prints, they may look like a doormat to you but smarter minds that can read need them” It came out with a bit more venom and both Ray and Harry stopped to look at the scene.

“Oh Mick those are the upgrade designs” Ray said cheerfully not reading the atmosphere at all.

“Sorry Haircut, here” Mick replied lifting his feet out the way as Ray went over to look at the plans.

“Thanks Mick” Ray added and then grabbed a piece of jerky to chew as he looked over the plans.

Cisco was livid first why did Ray thank Mick and second damn that smug hot head, he didn’t even bat an eye lid at the jerky Ray took but Cisco had worried for his life even trying to do the same. Mick continued to look smug and Cisco glared back before it was Harry the broke the tension.

“You were right Ramon this suit is remarkable, Ray is an outstanding scientist and inventor”

Cisco broke his staring match to look at Harry who had a genuine look of respect on his face.

“I’ve already seen some areas for improvement and Ray has taken them into consideration, were gonna run some equations” Harry continued and Cisco smiled internally, oh yeah Harry could see Rays genius and was totally gonna try and rival it and then rival for cisco’s attention and then affection. It was all clicking into place.

“Didn’t expect him to be as smart as me, kinda refreshing really having someone that I can talk to on my level. Looks like you’re not the only one who can invent anything Ray must give you a run for your money when it comes to engineering genius” Harry finished and walked up to stand at Rays side and talk schematics.

Wait, What! was all Cisco could think. That was not the plan, Cisco is the one that Harry admires didn’t he say Cisco could do anything. Cisco swore internally this was not part of the plan things had gone horribly wrong!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't for the life of my write science in any form so can't do technobabble. Have to try and write around any science speak which i feel is going to more diffcult as chapter go on.
> 
> I hope the lact of science speak doesn't get in the way of the actual story though.

Upgrades  
Chapter 5

Harry was pleasantly surprised by Ray Palmer he had not expected him to be so gracious, he took criticism well and even channelled it positively. He was the kind of scientist that took negatives and challenged them, looked for solutions rather than taking offence. In fact he was rare and didn’t have the ego of his Earth 2 doppelganger, maybe being a hero that had survived multiple kidnappings and hostage situations had made him more humble. He was just as smart and optimistic as Cisco had described and had an intellect that rivalled his. He had none of Harry’s cynicism and while his positive demeanour should have annoyed him Harry was just relishing in talking physics with someone that genuinely thrived on his opinions and pieces of advice.

Harry was certain the man would be able to solve the problem team flash had used to recruit HR and made a mental note to quiz Ray later. Harry certainly saw how Cisco had crushed on the man, he radiated friendship and was a little more naive and hopeful than Cisco was. He didn’t have some of Cisco’s out of the box thinking or vulnerability that drew Harry to Cisco but Ray was easy on the eyes and a good conversation partner. 

They had been in their own bubble of conversation when both were brought back to where they were by the sound of a very annoyed and exasperated Cisco. Ray had been the first to speak suddenly noticing the blue prints on the work bench, Harry noted the warm look he gave the man before he moved his feet of the plans. Cisco must have been telling this Mick off for his choice of boot resting but he’d happily moved his feet so Harry didn’t know what Cisco was upset with. Harry regarded the other “Legend” not sure what to make of him, he looked every bit the criminal and clearly had no place being in a lab but he looked comfortable and clearly respect Ray. Harry would normally have nothing to do with such a boorish looking man but since Mick had helped saved Earth 1 possible in more than one timeline he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Not sure on why Cisco and Mick were having a staring contest he choose rather to let Cisco know that he was indeed impressed with the atom suit, it had made his mind race and couldn’t wait to theorize with Ray and Cisco on improvements. He was also very excited, not that he’d admit it, to check out Cisco’s blueprints. The engineer must have thought of some great feature he knew he could help him realize. This would be a great opportunity for him and Cisco to slip back into their pattern and combine their skills to make something awesome. With Ray there it would make things go faster and hopefully if Harry impressed Ray he’d impress Cisco to, get in good with the friend Harry thought, yep he as the 12 year old girl now. Harry wasn’t exactly sure what direction this need to have Cisco’s attention was going in but he would just let it play out and he was definitely more than happy to help with the Atom suit and maybe even apply some of the theoretics to his own inventions. He also really hoped Ray would have some spare dwarf star alloy that would be a bonus. 

Well Harry better make sure Cisco knows he appreciates being brought in on this project and that he approves of Ray. He absently minded said something along those lines pretty sure Cisco would take the hidden compliment after all who wouldn’t want to be compared intellectually to a man that created a super suit. Harry then went over to the bench to look over Cisco’s schematics.

Once there he was that the plans were indeed impressive but needed a lot more equations before they were safe enough to even make prototypes. He’d get nowhere with Cisco if he accidently blew off Rays arm.

“Dr Palmer, I think we should take these plans into the other arm I want to do a full set of variables before any practical applications” Harry suggested.

“Ray’s fine, but yes I agree until I see the theory here written out I don’t want to risk blowing myself up again, I didn’t enjoy it much the first time” Ray added and Harry heard a barely supressed laugh from Mick.

“Sorry boys, no idea what you’re talking about but Haircut has a habit of getting himself into trouble” Mick interjected into the conversation.

“Mick! I have been a lot safe with experiments recently just we’ve kind of been up against deadlines in the past and this time I can finally take it slow and not well….” Ray was thinking of an example.

“Turn me into a zombie, freeze my beers or cross the streams” Mick offered.

“To be fair I cured your zombification, used the cold gun to diffuse a bomb and you said we had no rules so the crossing the streams is on you” Ray said looking a little like a hurt puppy.

“I’ll give you those Haircut, but doesn’t mean you tend to be an idiot especially if you don’t have me watching your back” Mick replied looking t Ray with a mixture of annoyance and fondness. Harry noted that Ray must drive Mick made with his constant positivity but somehow the gruff man was making it his job to watch over the enthusiastic scientist.

“That’s what partners do” Ray said chirpily and Mick definitely looked like a man that didn’t appreciate sentimentality but Ray was looking at him kindly and a little adoration and Mick just took another swig of his beer trying to hide a smile. Harry was an observant man and it didn’t take a genius to see there was something more going on there, the two men were practically flirting. Well that meant Ray definitely had no intentions on Cisco as apparently cute Hispanic engineers weren’t his thing, he preferred the bad boys. 

Harry didn’t really want to interrupt the moment but he good practically feel Cisco growing angrier beside him. Harry felt for Cisco he was crushing on a man that was clearly interested in someone else. It was then with the relief he felt that Ray wasn’t competition he decided that whatever he felt for Cisco was definitely not platonic, it was more than admiration he was defiantly harbouring his own crush. Now he had to work out how to get Cisco to leave Mick and Ray to their own romantic drama and notice him. Harry wanted Cisco, wanted him to look at him in a romantic way that was the plan.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mick had been quite settled, rubbing Cisco up the wrong way was great fun and he was going to keep leaving little hints that Ray was his and Cisco better back off. Mick hadn’t really been threatened by Cisco he knew it was just part of Rays charm that made people crave his attention. Ray had something about him that people just gravitated towards even at his most annoying you couldn’t help want to make sure he was ok, wanted Ray to notice you and spread some of that warmth your way. Even Len had admitted that Ray was infuriating but damn was he hot, Len picked on Ray mercilessly but somehow still was fond of the guy and appreciated Rays skills, they had respect. Mick was used to seeing other try and gain Ray’s attention, currently Nate was all over the man. Not surprising Ray had cured Nate and given him super powers the boy was practically gushing over Ray desperate to spend time with his new idol. 

But Mick knew it wouldn’t go anywhere he knew the difference in the way Ray acted around Nate. Ray saw Nate as a little brother, the historian didn’t have a chance. It was the same for Cisco he had the same notice me, let’s be friends oh you’re so smart Ray vibe going on and that just wasn’t what Ray wanted in a romantic partner. Mick didn’t want to stroke his own ego but what Ray needed was someone opposite to himself, someone that challenged him but also someone who had his back and watched out for him when even he didn’t realise he needed help. That of course was Mick, he wasn’t blinded by adoration for what Ray could do or how smart he was no he was taken in by Ray’s uncompromising humanity and drive to keep living his way. It made Ray a naïve fool but he was Micks naïve fool and he would make sure no one made the man sad or broken. Plus he thought Ray needed some down and dirty loving, he was so good he’d enjoy a little bit of bad.

What Mick couldn’t get a grasp on was Harry Wells, the older scientist clearly had his own baggage and held himself like a man that had been through things. He was clearly hard to earn trust from and had a darkness in him, Mick recognised immediately a man that ad killed, that had done bad things even for good reasons. There was something a little dangerous about Harry but couple that with an intelligence that clearly rivalled Rays and an assurance in his own skills and intellect marked him as completion. Harry had clearly been very impressed with Ray’s damn suit, he also knew what the hell Haircut was talking about and Ray had responded with respect. Neither scientist had pandered to the others ego, they had mutual respect and Mick didn’t like those odds.

Nope he had to make sure just in case the other man had any ideas, Ray was off the table. The minute Harry said about going to work in another lab Mick heard warning signals and no way was he going to let this scientist seduce his Ray away. This is where Mick decided to hijack the conversation make sure Ray knew he was still sitting there and that their moment from earlier wasn’t forgotten and that Harry knew how much history he and Ray shared. Mick’s interjection was rewarded with Ray’s declaration of being partners and Mick had to hide what was threatening to be a genuine smile under a swig of beer. 

Now that he had Ray’s attention it was time to play his cards.

“Before you go and do more science shit thought I’d let you know Lisa is expecting you for dinner” Mick said trying to sound nonchalant even as Ray’s eye went a little wide and he could see the appreciation for the invite etch into Rays features.

“Really Mick, I’d love to join for dinner. I mean with respect after all she’s probably still mourning Len and I don’t want to impose on your family time with her” Ray said and of course he would be gracious and respectful about a dinner invite.

“Don’t fuss Haircut, she’s eager to meet another legends here about some of your misadventures and probably size up my new partners. If you’re up to it” Mick new Ray wouldn’t refuse.

“Of course Mick and I promise to make a good impression” he said with a dopy smile before turning to Cisco and Harry.

“Sorry can we rain check, I know were all excited to work on the Atom suit but it can wait, this dinner with Lisa is kinda important” Ray said sounding apologetic but clearly the invite had touched him.

What else could Cisco and Harry do but both agree and offer to run some calculations. They all come back again tomorrow and continue the nerd fest. Mick felt proud of himself before getting up of his chair and announcing loudly.

“Well, Haircut times a wasting” patting the man on the shoulder and walking out of the lad. He heard Ray say his good byes and follow after. Yep Mick thought neither of those dots would dare try and hit on Ray now and maybe after dinner he would be able to make the move he wanted to make badly.


	7. Chapter 6

Upgrades  
Chapter 6

Ray was excited about dinner with Mick and Lisa, he took it as a sign that he was being accepted as one of the family. He very much wanted to give Lisa his condolences and share some of Snarts heroics plus if Lisa approved of him then he would feel even more comfortable with telling Mick about his feelings. He was pretty sure Mick reciprocated said feelings, I mean before Cisco interrupted that was definitely a moment. Ray was happy to walk along beside Mick and ramble on about ideas for the Atom suit how much it means to get this dinner invite and just be around Mick who just grunted his side of the conversation but didn’t tell Ray to shut up. Every so often Ray would get a little closer letting their shoulders bump and giving himself a little thrill at the contact. He really was crushing hard. 

Ray soon moved onto Harry and how smart he was and how some of the ideas he had were beyond belief. Harry had been a blessing he was critical but Ray took that in his stride as even criticism lead to a new idea or an improvement. Harry was very much an intellectual equal he may even be more brilliant and his to the point nature meant they had made a lot of progress. Ray was excited to see the calculations and start making prototypes.

It was during this aspect of his ramble that Mick got more quiet and rigid and Ray was too lost in his fanboying of Harry Wells to really analyse Micks mood. He put it down to the proximity of Lisa’s place and how the area must hold memories of Snart. Ray was broken out of his enthusiastic dialogue on how great Harry is by the placement of Micks hand on the small of his back. The light contact was warm and it made Ray almost trip since he wasn’t expecting it. 

Ray stopped talking and looked at Mick as he said,

“We here Haircut” and steering Ray into one of the apartment blocks. Mick still has his hand on Ray and he swore he felt Mick rub his thumb gentle across making Ray want to purr, all thoughts of theoretic and atom suits leaving his mind. 

“So there are ways to get you to shut up” Mick said with a smirk, “I’m gonna bank that Haircut, one touch is all it took to distract you”.

Ray was turning red as he tried to defend himself,

“No well you know who doesn’t like being touched. I mean your hand feels nice low, I mean on my lower back not that I wouldn’t touch lower, I’m not offering to touch lower.” Ray rambled with a little indignity, for a man who liked to play the idiot Mick really knew how to get under peoples skin and was clearly more observant than he let on.

Ray was only saved from his embarrassment by a door opening and the form of Lisa Snart welcoming them into her apartment.

“So this is the science nerd with the expensive haircut” She said eyes clearly appraising Ray. She didn’t even try to hide it as she took him in top to bottom.

“I was going to ask you to spin too” She added and Ray suddenly felt like he’d walked into Lion’s den and he may be on the table. Lisa eyes seemed to register approval though so at least he appeared to look good to her.

“Hi I’m Ray, thank you for the invite it means a lot to me and I am sorry for your loss, Len was a good man. People underestimated him and the goodness in him he was a hero in the end, I respected him a lot” Ray said being sincere and honest.

“Thanks, you know you really are as described Ray, all sunshine, politeness and nerd wrapped in a very attractive package. But thanks and also thanks for taking care of Mick I think Len would appreciate that the most” Lisa replied as Mick gave out a huff.

“I think I’m the one that looking after this overgrown puppy not sure what Le would be thinking now but probably find it very amusing” Mick added.

“I don’t think Len would find it funny that you got my back or were working as partners. Ok maybe he’d laugh at me but that’s just how he covered for himself but he’d definitely be glad you’ve got someone to watch out for you” Ray said with cheer.

“Yeah Mick I’m pretty sure Len would appreciate you having pretty boy here’s back and anything else you wanted to ‘protect’” Lisa added with a sly smile. 

Mick grunted and strode into what Ray assumed was the kitchen since he said he was getting beer and Lisa smiled following gesturing Ray to join. Once beered up they settle into the living room. Lisa asked about their adventures and missions and Ray was more than happy to play story keeper for the evening. He relished in tales of their adventures and was lost in his regal of their heroics. Dinner was good, steak and chips with a side salad Ray went to town on. Mick had mumbled something about “enjoying your rabbit food” but looked a little pleased as Lisa smirked at him. 

Eventually they got to the story of Lens final moments at the oculus. Ray felt sober then as he talked,

“It was me that was meant to die that day and art of me will always feel guilty about it” He said.

“Wasn’t having that Haircut, you’re an idiot but the team needed you, and for well just didn’t sit me. Still not sure why Len took my place so really it’s me that should feel guilty.” Mick added.

“Your both idiots, Len was a big boy he made he own choices and we can all agree when it came to family they came first.” Lisa said before continuing, “There’s no way Len was gonna let you die Mick, he always felt you deserved more and he probably knew that you may have found it. After all you were ready to sacrifice yourself for Ray” She looked fondly at Mick and Ray’s heart did a little flip, he didn’t want to presume she was talking about him as the “more Mick has found” but he couldn’t help himself. Ray looked sheepishly at his food and smiled allowing the two to have their moment.

Lisa and Mick started to reminisce about Len and old jobs and their life before the wave rider and it was nice to see the easy familiarity in which they talked. Ray busied himself clearing the table and getting everyone another round of beer happy to let them catch up. Once Lisa had registered that Ray was cleaning up she stopped her conversation,  
“Ray sorry got caught up. Sit relax I’m gonna go get pudding, Mick come help ok” Lisa gestured and the two left the living room and Ray just relaxed and enjoyed the easy atmosphere. He started to check his phone and noticed the barrage of texts from Cisco.

Messages about calculations and Cisco wanting second opinions, Harry had a theory that needed Rays input and apparently was being an arrogant ass about it. There was even a message from Harry about said theory and the maths looked sound, it made Ray’s mind race the familiar draw of invention pulling at him. But Ray was a good guest he would stay for dessert and then excuse himself. These two had a lot to catch up on and probably didn’t need Ray there while they discussed their criminal activities. It would be good for Mick to talk to Lisa about Snart and Ray wanted him to have the opportunity to do so without holding back because your very non-criminal team mate was sitting in the room.  
Decision made he text Harry back that he would head to the labs after dinner and to fill Cisco in too. No point sending the same message twice after all. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lisa was pulling out bowls and a selection of ice cream from the fridge as she handed bits to Mick.

“So you didn’t say he was that hot, I mean boy is the man tall and very nicely defined. A little too positive maybe for my liking but you could do with some of that Mick” Lisa chirped handing him spoons.

“Thanks for that Lisa, I’m not blind. He’d be even hotter if he shut up more” Mick quipped feeling a little like a teenager being quizzed about his love life.

“Oh you don’t mean that or do you, I bet you can’t wait to get him to shut up” she teased and Mick just rolled his eyes.

“Ok joking aside whatever this thing you guys have it’s obviously felt both sides and I think Ray has a point about Len knowing. I think he’d be down for you seducing the naïve pretty boy” Lisa said with a more serious note. 

“Yeah and that where it gets out of my comfort zone, I’m not the only one that’s noticed Haircut plus I’m not exactly a romantic” Mick said gruffly, he was feeling awkward not used to having to be open about his feelings or even trying to woo someone.

“Don’t worry Ray is definitely the romantic type you just have to be the hot bad boy that takes what he wants” Lisa said teasingly, Mick new she was enjoying this far too much

“This isn’t a damn rom com Lisa, I got the hots for Haircut and I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one so need to make a damn move” Mick growled out a bit.

“Oh possessive, oh you love him, you want to kiss him. I can’t wait to see the children!” Lisa chimed and Mick was beginning to get agitated.

“I don’t know exactly Lisa but yeah Haircut as annoying and positive and talkative as he is, is mine and if Len knew about this I’m not gonna let him down by letting someone steal that idiot from me” Mick said feeling strangely ok with the sudden admission and the knowledge that this was more than just getting Ray into bed he wanted the man around he wanted to know what this partnership was building into.

“Ok lover boy, so simple step dessert flirt! Even you can master the ‘oh this tastes good want to try it’ play” Lisa smirked and Mick huffed.

“Yeah tried that but got cockblocked before it progressed” Mick said grumpily.

“Good well try it again and if he takes the bait, I’ll make an excuse to give you guys some space and you can put your grumpy moves on!” Lisa said and then turned and walked into the living room leaving Mick feeling a mixture of excitement and stupidity. Well it had nearly worked before sometimes it was best to go for retry than anything more complicated and Mick didn’t really do complicated.

Once back in the living room Mick clocked Ray putting his phone away and he felt the tinge of anger maybe even fear. If that was either Cisco or Harry he wasn’t going to be best pleased. Cisco had already ruined one moment and now that he wasn’t even here if he distracted Ray again Mick was going to punch someone. Lisa opened the ice cream tubs and instructed them to help themselves. Ray took a scoop of cookie dough and ate it happily, dumb dork looked cute eating his ice cream contently. Mick kicked himself mentally.

He opened up a tub of rocky road and took a spoonful making sure he at least looked pleased with the flavour,

“Nice, try some Haircut” He said a little too forced but Ray was doing that closed eye hum of appreciation that made Mick imagine naughty things. Ray opened his eyes and looked at Mick sheepishly,

“Um sure Mick” he said looking a little embarrassed. Lisa bless her could read a room and chimed in with, “oh forgot toppings, be back in a mo” before retreating to the kitchen.  
Mick took a spoon of the ice cream and held it to Ray who didn’t need the hint and moved forward to happily accept it. Mick watched Rays mouth with renewed interest and nearly cursed out loud when the teasing bastard instead of just eaten the damn spoonful stuck his tongue out and slowly licked a layer off. Mick was gonna get uncomfortable fast as he watched Rays tongue slowly lap up the offered treat before he sat back looking a little smug and hummed his approval.

“Your right Mick that did taste good, want to lick mine” Ray said with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Mick was going to kill the man, when did he get so seductive. Apparently Ray didn’t hold back. Mick was gonna have to start shifting in his chair soon and decided that why break the habit of being blunt and stating things the way he sees them.

“Haircut, I’m not playing no dumb games here. You make me an offer like that and I’m going to take it” He growled out levelling a look that was a mixture of heat, possessiveness and aggression. He was pleased when he saw Ray visually shudder and red creep into his features, the man could flirt but faced with Micks directness was clearly getting a little flustered. Mick could see Ray taking a moment to compose himself clearly trying to think. Mick could wait they had all evening as he turned to see Lisa waiting in the door way and gesturing her to re-join. She looked smug and Mick probably did too.

They ate a bit more ice cream and cleared up heading into the kitchen before Ray turned to Mick looking a little serious,

“Mick, I …I’m going to make you that offer but first” Ray started looking at Mick earnestly and Mick could feel the swirl of complicated emotion in hms. Mick was tempted just to grab Ray and kiss him there but he also knew Ray had something to say and didn’t want to push at him. 

“First I promised myself I’d work on the Atom suit, I want to be the best I can be if I don’t I’ll regret it, just give me a few days and then I’m all yours. Sorry” Ray said looking small and sad at the end.

Mick wanted to be annoyed but he got that even Ray had stuff to do had, demons to face. After all that time not knowing his place, losing his suit and not feeling complete who was Mick to tell him that the damn suit could wait. And wait for what, Mick to get his rocks off, that wasn’t fair to Ray. Mick hated emotions, complicated and messy but Ray was important to him so if he had to wait a few days he would.

“Not a problem Haircut, I’m getting closure for Len and you deserve to get closure to” Mick said understanding that Ray needed to have the suit at its best.

“Thanks Mick, the team really underestimates you” Ray said with a smile before he goes back into the living room to tell Lisa he’s heading off and to thank her for the meal. Mick watches the exchange and lets Ray leave before Lisa walks over looking confused and a little worried.

“Your just letting him leave” She says.

“Nope I’m letting him work through his shit like he did for me” Mick responds.

“But you had him” She counters.

“Even Haircut has insecurities and he made a promise to himself, besides he’s made me an offer and in a few days I plan very much on taking him” Mick said with a knowing Smirk.

“Oh really Mick, so this is a pause. Your pretty boy is gonna finish what he came to town to do and then he’s all yours” Lisa adds.

“Precisely, now I think it’s time for more beer and less talking like 12 year old girls, I’ve got a hot date in a few days so I think that’s worth a toast” Mick exclaims before going to find more beer and relish in the knowledge that Ray didn’t say no, that the man is definitely on the same page and that Mick had a few days to make sure no one, especially Team Flash science nerds tried to move in on his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no idea how to write Lisa so hopefully she came across ok. I have so many plans for these boys can't them have it easy just yet!


	8. Chapter 7

Cisco and Harry had been working on running tests and calculations on the computer it was an excuse for Cisco to stand extra close to Harry and let their shoulders bump or hands brush as they pointed to the results on screen. Cisco felt warmth and was glad Harry was intensely looking at the screen or probably would have caught a blush. This is what he missed working with Harry their easy give and take, teasing used as fondness. Up close Cisco could admire the man his bright intelligent eyes flickering with interest over the equations, his nimble fingers typing away occasionally picking up a pen to twirl, his dark stupidly messy hair that seemed to have an aversion to being brushed. Cisco new that even if he ran his hand through it, if he got the chance to grab it in passion or have it messed from being in bed it was still look as if that was the style harry was going for.

Cisco shook his head now was not the time to be thinking about Harry’s sex hair. He was brought out of his reverie by Harry asking him something and he blinked.

“Cisco if this is too much you can take a break, I’ll message Dr Palmer and see if he has some ideas” Harry asked.

Cisco immediately got defensive, here he was having Harry fantasies and the man was bringing up Ray,

“Oh sorry I’m not as smart as Ray” He snapped back a little then went to look at the blue prints to pretend he wasn’t acting a little petulant.

“Ramon” Harry said in a deep voice, “That’s not what I meant, he did create this suit he may see what we don’t, and you’re plenty smart you just don’t apply yourself the same way” Harry said softening his voice.

Cisco wanted to feel better but he had to admit that Ray was a very clever and dedicated scientist and knowing Harry saw and admired that trait made him jealous. He really wasn’t supposed to be the one feeling jealous that was all wrong and it made him want to sulk for a bit. He had to turn it around and got out his phone to text Ray himself, the least he could do was control the exchange between them. Cisco huffed and replied,

“Ok I asked Ray, maybe we should work on more practical elements while we wait, I want to test some stuff out. You’ve got to admit playing with the suits hand blasters sounds a lot more fun than looking at equations” Cisco said cheerfully hoping to entice Harry into an area he was more adept at and required a high amount of engineering knowledge.

Harry smiled and replied with “Ok Cisco I do want to see the potential uses for the beams that suit create”. Cisco didn’t an internal jump happy that Harry wanted to have some fun and play with the tech.

They continued on trying to figure out how it had been possible for Ray to use the beams to shrink something and causing the destruction of at least 3 mugs, 2 pens (the look on Harry’s face put a stop to the use of pens) a chair, one of Cisco’s sneakers (he regretted that one) and a Star Labs t-shirt before they started to get frustrated. Cisco had sent Ray another 2 texts about how his blasters worked and now they were on to trying to change the intensity and density of the beams seeing if they could be turned into finer beams for use in cutting. This turned out more successful until Cisco tried to turn up the intensity and couldn’t quite control the force of the beam. He lost his grip a little as he was pushed back and nearly took Harry’s head off. One messy strand of hair that normally stuck out in its unpredictable direction fell to the ground and Harry did not look pleased at all.

Harry’s natural response once Cisco shut the beam off was to throw his pen very hard at Cisco as it smacked into his shoulder. 

“Ok I probably deserved that but you know you can’t really tell the difference with your hair, no one is going to know that one bit got lazered off” Cisco said trying to smile apologetically and earning him another two pens. Cisco couldn’t help himself as he whispered an “it’s on” and picked up one of the pens and threw it back. He was about to do a victory dance as he watched the pen fly straight at Harrys head when the smug man smirked and caught the damn think just before it found its mark.

“Really Cisco throwing, how old are you?” Harry said looking very pleased and Cisco had to admit very hot. Cisco was trying very hard to not admire just how good a catch that was and instead turned away to pick up the other two pens that had scattered around the room. He picked them up and was about to turn around when he felt someone step into his personal space. Cisco straightened and didn’t dare move, he could feel Harry’s presence behind him.

“If your planning to throw those again I’d like to see you try” came the challenging voice of Harry and Cisco tried to repress a shiver. Cisco’s mind was about to short circuit, Harry was right behind him, his voice was a little lower and little more edgy, there must be like a centimetre between them. If Cisco just leant back a fraction his back would meet Harry’s chest. To make it worse Harry slowly stretched out his arm and placed his hand on Cisco’s wrist drawing it up and Cisco hand to bite his lip to stop the small escape of air escaping. He was not going to let Harry hear him sign in satisfaction over a little touch. Harry, the devil he was, must have read something in the situation and Cisco’s heart was hammering hard in his chest. Harry walked the fingers of his hand from the wrist to Cisco hand, his thumb stroked over Cisco’s palm and Cisco relaxed his fingers from the tight grip they held on the pens. Just as Harry’s fingers touched his Harry plucked then pens from Cisco’s hand and turned walking back to the computer.

Cisco was bright red and his brain was spinning, what the hell was that about! Was Harry coming on to him had his plan worked or did he even need the stupid plan. There’s no way Harry would just casually touch someone let alone some erotic hand slide up his arm. Cisco took a breath, feeling a little more confident and turned excitedly to Harry to see if he could continue the moment and find out if indeed Harry was in fact having the same feelings Cisco was. He walked over to the computer and Harry turned to him wide eyed.  
“It seems that working on something else has cleared my mind, look I think we may have cracked this part of the calculation. I’ve messaged Ray” Harry said cheerfully and Cisco’s heart sank, so the moment had passed and science had won. Cisco made a silent curse at science but knew that at least there was potential. Just then Harry checked his phone and looked satisfied, “Dr Palmer is on his way” he said and got back to his staring match with the computer.

Cisco couldn’t help the little heart sink, first the mood had changed and the charged atmosphere was gone, secondly Ray hadn’t replied to his messages but had Harry’s and lastly he was heading back he had to put on a good face though. It did mean that Ray wasn’t hanging out with Mick and therefore the thuggish man couldn’t make any kind of more or stare at his friend lecherously so that was a good thing, he was helping Ray stay safe from any unwanted advances.

“Great, we really need Ray here to make this work, can’t wait to show him what we’ve discovered” Cisco said cheerfully and went about tidying the mess they’d made of the lab and trying not to be too disappointed that the evening hadn’t ended in him and Harry making out.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Harry had to distract himself from the near out of body experience he’d just had, what had he been thinking. Ok so it was just their normal exchange wasn’t the first time he’d got md at Cisco and thrown stuff. But as he went over to the younger man he had got the sudden urge just to touch him. Cisco back to him meant Harry could have so easily reached out and ran his hands through his dark hair. He had only just realised that his feelings for the younger man were more than platonic and he had also realised how much he’d missed working with Cisco. They’d been solving problems and testing out equipment and they had just fit back together and it excited him in a way he hadn’t felt for a long time.  
He had no idea what he was expecting, no idea what would have happened let alone how Cisco would react but he had made a move anyway just letting him body dictate his actions rather than his mind. Cisco’s skin had been smooth and warm, it felt good under his touch. He could tell Cisco was trying to hold back a sigh and that thrilled Harry, there was definitely something more than friendship sparking between them. He’d got his hand to Cisco’s and was about to knock away the pens so he could hold onto it and turn Cisco around and see if the same attraction and desire was in Cisco’s eyes as his when he’d lost his nerve and just retreated from the situation.

Yep he kicked himself you’re a coward. He didn’t want to look at Cisco’s dejected face and instead went back to looking at the computer screen. He was worried he was just going to jump the younger man and he didn’t want to do that. After everything they’d been though Cisco deserved something a bit better. Harry wanted to make a proper gesture, ask Cisco out for a real date treat his with a bit more kindness rather than just throw himself at the younger man. He texted Dr Palmer, hopefully the other man was finished with his dinner and could come back to the lab. He needed Ray to act like a barrier for his own libido, plus he was pretty certain something was going on between the scientist and the pyro. He was rather greatful for this observation as he was worried that Cisco's bad reaction to Mick was that he secretly still fancied Ray. Harry had had to make sure that Cisco was no longer crushing on the other man and that had helped fuel his desire to touch Cisco before he'd panicked. He thought maybe he had gotten passed that hurdle Cisco had seemed to be drawn into the touch but now he sounded a litte to cheerful about Ray returning. God this was all so confusing.

Cisco was clearly not impressed with Palmer and Rory's friendship and interactions but it was clear that Mick had designs on Ray and since Harry himself was crushing on a younger scientist who was he to judge someone else doing the exact same thing. He received a message and relaxed, Dr Palmer would be coming back and they could work on this equation get his head back into the work rather than on trying to seduce Cisco. He would help out with the suit, Cisco would be thankful about him helping a friend and then he would ask him out properly to celebrate their hard work. Harry would show off his brilliance and totally squash whatever crush Cisco had on Palmer, he felt a little guilty that he was using Palmer to try and out shine him to impress Cisco and to show how well he could work with someone else and not be an anti social grump that seemed to hate everyone. Simple what could go wrong he just needed Dr Palmer to hurry up and get there so he could stop thinking about the things he and Cisco could do alone and late in the lab.

Luckily it was about 30mins till Dr Palmer walked into the building and greeted the two of them with a warm hello. He looked particularly happy and Harry was pleased for the man. Whatever had happened over dinner Harry knew it had something to do with the other Legend. Ray rambled for a moment about a lovely moment and Harry didn’t miss the tinge of pink to his checks, yep Dr Palmer and Mick Rory were definitely more than meets the eye and if that’s the case their odd couple pairing meant that Harry and Cisco had a real chance. Cisco looked less pleased about the situation he must still be upset by the pyro and in Cisco’s defence he was once a bad guy. What Harry couldn’t figure out was if Cisco and team Flash forgave him then why not give the other man a chance.

Harry shock his head, this was far too much drama he didn’t need to be sucked into it and instead announced,

“Dr Palmer glad to have you back I need your eyes on these calculations”.

The other scientist beamed at him and happily pulled up a chair to look over the equations. Harry was grateful having the man here, this was defiantly a better option than being alone with Cisco. Now it was time to impress the fellow scientist, to work together seamlessly and earn some brownie points with Cisco for being respectful of his friends. This was not hard with Palmer, he really was the type you couldn’t get angry with especially when he takes criticism well and clearly when one hangs out with someone like Mick Rory you could probably handle the grumpiest of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that the Atom Suit its self is the biggest cock block in this fic, everyone keeps finding ways to use it as an excuse to not make a move!


	9. Chapter 8

Cisco woke with a start by the sound of laughter and from the blue print stuck to his face and the crick in his neck he realised he’d been asleep face done on his work bench. There was a least a blanket thrown over him so someone had noticed but had no idea when he’d fallen to sleep. The laughter was from Harry and Ray looking very pleased with themselves if a little wild eyed and unkempt. Cisco recognised the look of someone who hadn’t slept yet and run their hands through their hair too many times. It was be very hot to see both men with their messed hair and wide eyes but for Cisco it made is heart sink knowing they would have been working away without him and leaving time for Either man to get closer to the other.

Cisco was secretly hoping that Harry would have eventually got annoyed with Rays ever optimistic and sunny personality but as Harry patted Ray on the back congratulating him and Ray giving him that melt worthy smile Cisco knew it was not the case. Cisco took a deep breath and decided it was time to break up this touching moment.

“So how long was I out and why the joyous rapture” Cisco asked. It was Ray that answered in a torrent of science babble and hyper enthusiasm that Cisco could barely comprehend in his just woke up brain. He got bits of it as he watched Harry place a relaxed hand on Ray’s shoulder and say,

“What my over enthused friend is trying to say is we cracked it, at least 3 of our theories are ready for practical testing and those calculations deciphered. I think we may have even discovered a new form of energy.” Harry said with the same speed and excitement of Ray.

“Yeah, Cisco man you won’t believe it you have to look at this, we worked out a batter system for storing the energy required to enlarge my suit” Ray added and the two men chinked their coffee cups.

“How much coffee have you guys had and what time is it” Cisco replied.

“HR did some runs for us, turns out not entirely useless” was Harry’s answer.

“Um around 11am, I think” Ray added.

“Damn it, really you got here around 11pm last night, that’s 12 hours of just in the labs you both have got to be running on fumes” Cisco said with concern rising in his voice, he was all for sciencing the night away but they must have nearly been up for 24hrs and running on coffee.

Harry and Ray at least looked a little sheepish about this but both of them were looking at him with that “but I did something amazing, look at my work, come praise me” and Cisco couldn’t help but crumble.

“Fine I will look over these calculations but promise me you both go and get some sleep ok” Cisco said with a little force to make sure the two men before him knew he was serious.

“Come on Ramon, I’ve had too much coffee to sleep, just after we’ve heard your opinion then I’ll crash. I’m eager for you to look over these calculations you know with fresh eyes” Harry said trying to sound sincere but again sounding like a man who’s had too much coffee.

“No, sleep then we will continue, I don’t need to sleep depraved, coffee high giants peering over my shoulder” Cisco said firmly.

“Fine” was all Harry said looking grumpy and Cisco levelled him with a look that said he’d better not knock stuff over on the way to his bunk.

“I’ll call Mick and let him know I’m heading back to Lisa’s to crash” Ray said casually getting his phone out and Cisco panicked Nope he thought that was a dangerous idea, an over enthused but sleep deprived Ray was just the combination for Mick to sweet talk him into doing something stupid. Cisco needed another option that helped keep his friend from making bad choices.

“No need Ray there’s a spare bed in my quarters from Jessie stayed with me, you can just bunk with me. That way we just need to come back up to the lab once we’ve slept” Harry offered as if it was the easiest thing in the world to ask Ray back to his room. Cisco swore under his breath, that was an even worse option.

Talk about rock and a hard place, one options left Ray at the mercy of Mick Rory’s amorous attention but the other meant more time for Ray and Harry to bond and sharing an intimate space like Harry’s room made Cisco’s stomach drop. It was also logical, there were two beds in Harry’s room, it was close and also Cisco supposed if he was really worried he could find an excuse to go down and keep an eye on them. Cisco kicked himself internally, now he was planning to run spy missions just so he was sure Harry wasn’t suddenly falling for Ray or vice versa.

“Thanks” Ray beamed, “You know with this breakthrough we really ought to celebrate. I miss real champagne not the stuff that come out of a replicator. Whenever I used to come to Central City on business I used to go to the bar called Earle’s” He added and Cisco noticed the look of recognition on Harry’s face.

“Earle’s, with the balcony seats and that Malbec to die for” Harry said.

“Yes, best red wine I ever tasted and the views. You know it!” Ray said excitedly.

“Of course we had one on our Earth, used to go there to celebrate successful deals” Harry’s reply was equally happy.

“So it’s settled, tonight we should totally go for a drink to celebrate, I’ll make a reservation” Ray said already looking up the contact info on his phone.

Cisco was having a “what the hell” moment, did they just make a date in front of him. He cleared his throat loudly and said,

“Um if you haven’t noticed Harry this is Earth 1, you’re not exactly pubic figure number one here maybe going to some fancy bar isn’t the best idea plus Ray you’re not the CEO of Palmer Tech anymore you can’t just buy out bars” Cisco felt a little cruel but he was feeling a little left out.

“Cisco, I’ll borrow that device from HR and no one will knows it’s me. Though may have to pop back to my Earth for a change of clothes, let’s just hope you have something appropriate in your wardrobe for somewhere this high class” Harry said teasing clearly in his voice. Cisco nearly missed the beat but then realised that Harry was expecting him to be there for this celebration and suddenly he felt a lot guiltier for his cruel quips.

“All done, may not be a CEO but still hold favours and the staff know me well so got us a balcony. Plus don’t think what you wear is gonna matter too much Cisco it’s not like Mick is gonna put on a suit, Lisa though seems pretty happy to glam up” Ray beamed before finally yawning and looking like he suddenly realised he hadn’t slept in 24hours.

“Come on Palmer lets crash and leave Cisco to marvel at our genius” Harry added as they walked off to sleep. Cisco didn’t know whether to be excited or terrified. So this was drinks for everyone that was good, he’d get a chance to look good for Harry, bonus, Lisa and Mick would be there, ok that spelt trouble. Mick might make a move on Ray, definitely trouble. Lisa was going to tease him, Harry and Ray were likely to reminisce about the good old times in the bar. Yep Cisco needed back up, he sent a quick text to both Caitlin and Barry. Barry’s came back within second saying he was out with Iris tonight but Caitlin was free and asking why.

Cisco explained that Harry and Ray wanted to celebrate their egos and getting the Atom suit ready for an upgrade. But that Ray had also invited Mick and Lisa and Cisco needed his best girl in case things got weird. Caitlin really didn’t understand what would be weird per say but was more than happy to join and round out the numbers. Caitlin offered to play wingman for whoever Cisco was trying to impress at this that he needed back up.

Cisco sputtered and blanched a bit furiously typing back,

“I don’t need a wingman, it’s just a very eclectic group of people and well you deserve a night out too”.

Caitlin’s reply came back, “Really I’m your best friend you don’t think I notice things, plus having the hots for Lisa wasn’t even remotely subtle”.

“I’m so over that no need to worry about that” Cisco replied glad that was what she was getting at.

“Oh then either you still have that crush on Ray or are still pinning on Harry, you do like tall, dark and smart” Caitlin added and Cisco could feel his face go red, how the hell did she know this, was he really that obvious. Now Cisco was a little panicked but his phone went off again,

“Don’t worry not everyone is as observant as I am or has known you as long, your secrets are safe with me and if you did want to use tonight to make a move I’ve got your back” came Caitlin’s message. Cisco breathed and smiled maybe it wasn’t so bad having an observant friend and a little back up, he replied with a simple,

“Thank you, see you later”

Cisco then sat at the computers to look over Harry and Ray’s work little butterflies doing flips in his stomach.


	10. Chapter 9

Upgrades  
Chapter 10

Mick was doing his best death glare at Lisa trying to convey that he was in no mood to comply with her idea and that the monkey suit she was currently holding up was never going to happen. Yeah he’d worn suits before but that was for missions and therefore necessary. This was not a mission and therefore he wanted to be comfortable.

“Lisa I’m not putting on the damn suit ok, even Haircut said it didn’t matter how I dressed since he’s already got the reservation” Mick growled out.

“Come on Mick, you know he’d be impressed if you turned up and have made an effort. Think about Rays approving gaze on you and the way his heart will skip a beat to see you looking so fine” Lisa purred not doing a very good job at keeping the humour out of her voice.

“Haircuts not a teenage girl, he’s not gonna swoon cause I put on a damn tie!” Mick continued to insist.

“No he’s a hot blooded male that somehow wants to jump your bones that sometimes sounds like a 12 year old girl” Lisa continued and Mick had to give her that,

“And anyway it’s a fancy place you don’t want to make Ray look bad” Lisa went for a different track and Mick was having none of it.

“Don’t give a rat’s arse about the class of the joint, Haircut says it has beer. He’ll turn up in an expensive suit, I’ll enjoy the view make sure none of those science nerds get ideas and then convince him he want to drop them for some real drinking and fun” Mick exclaimed looking smug.

“Mighty confident aren’t you. So your plan is to just scare the rest of the party and then drag Ray off to one of you and Len’s old watering holes to make your move. Your literally gonna steal him away, Ha I love it!” Lisa said approvingly

“Yep, and I can’t do that in a monkey suit I have an image to upkeep, plus Len would approve” Mick said as he watched Lisa smile and put the suit down in defeat adding a “yes he would” before going to get herself ready.

Truthfully Mick could do without the celebratory drinks, yeah he was looking forward to being with Ray and finally exploring this thing between them but he didn’t like the fact that others seemed to be interested in what was his. What he really wanted was to take Ray to one of his and Lens dive bars. Ray wouldn’t even be nervous at the prospect of going to a bar where criminals hang out, no he’d be chipper and friendly, probably offer to buy the place a round and instantly win the comradery of everyone there. Ray would clearly look out of place and Mick would make sure everyone knew who Ray was with and that he’d made a great steal. He wanted to share some of the drinking stories of Len knowing Ray would listen attentively and relish in old tales of their hijinks. But first he was gonna have to play nice and maybe wind up Cisco something rotten, that would definitely be a bonus.

Lisa came back into the room looking every bit the part of a high society girl ready for a night out, she wore a long gold dress and Mick could tell she was pleased with her ensemble. She looked fine and he bet there were gonna be some rich boys tonight that would mysteriously lose their wallet. Lisa did a twirl and invited Mick to compliment her look.

“What you think, golden glider ready for a night out! I’m going to look amazing arriving with your man you know and you are gonna end up looking like our hired goon” Lisa said giggling and Mick thought that maybe just maybe she had a point.

“Fine but no monkey suit or tie, I’ll put a shirt on and that’s it!” Mick grumbled and went to find a clean white shirt to put over (he could take it off later) and kept on the jeans he was wearing and stomped back into the living room. Lisa nodded her approval and then the doorbell rang to signal Ray had arrived to take them to the bar.

Lisa answered and Mick could hear her chipper greeting of Ray as he watched him entire the room. Mick had seen Ray in suits for missions before but there was definitely a difference in a quick replicator job and the clearly well-tailored suit he now appeared in. Damn it he looked good, the suit was a bit more form fitting and simple, black with a white shirt and a red tie. Mick new exactly what he wanted to do with that tie? Yeah this was a man who knew how to dress to make people pay attention and Mick could almost see the smug tug of Ray’s lips as he watched Mick look him up and down approvingly.

“Hiya Mick” Ray practically purred out causing Mick to look at him directly. Mick wasn’t one to back down from anything and replied,

“Nice Haircut” Mick said and bit his bottom lip to make sure that Ray knew he was thinking bad things and that the suit had worked Mick liked what he saw.

Ray was looking at Mick with a twinkle in his own eye and suddenly Mick was very pleased he’d at least put on a shirt as Ray seemed to approve.

“Ok enough eye sexing boys but I’m looking fine and would like to go get my drink on” Lisa cut in snapping both men out of their moment. Ray complimented Lisa’s outfit and she ushered him out the door to lead the way. She turned round and whispered to Mick,

“Aren’t you glad you changed, did you see the way he looked at you that was definite gratitude that you’d made an effort and definite ‘I can’t wait to see what that shirt looks like on my bedroom floor’” Lisa said barely controlling her amusement. Mick simply smirked before following the other two out of the apartment and to the waiting car.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry had been the first to arrive and that gave him time to collect his nerves and cool his racing mind. His head was full of possibilities, that Cisco was going arrive and he would get a chance to just hang out in a bar with a guy he liked and maybe broach the subject of doing it again on a more one to one basis. He was glad for the loan of HR’s device because that meant he really could relax and the atmosphere of the place gave him fond memories. The view from the balcony was great, the champagne was chilling and Harry noticed that alongside it was a bucket with some beers on ice obviously set aside for Mick Rory. 

Harry pricked up when he heard a waiter saying just over here and Caitlin and Cisco appeared in the balcony to join him. Harry new he looked good, he’d gone back to Earth 2 and spent ages trying on suits until a very amused Jessie had helped him settle on a black suit with a grey shirt and blue tie that “brought out his eyes”. By this point it was no use hiding the fact that he was dressing to impress and Jessie hadn’t missed a beat asking where he was taking Cisco.

Harry tried for maybe a heartbeat to deny it but then gave up, his daughter was smart and observant so he’d explained it was celebratory drinks and he was intending to officially ask out the young man that night. Jessie had given him a kiss on the cheek and a good luck before he’d headed back and to the bar. He stood to greet the new arrivals and watched as Cisco tried very hard to not stare at him making him feel smug.

“Like the suit Ramon” He said a little teasingly and Cisco blushed before answering.

“Not bad I mean it’s a little old school for me I prefer a modern look” clearly challenging the older man and inviting him to join in with their usual banter and to look Cisco over. Harry took the invitation and gazed approvingly over the young man, he wore navy blue trousers with a light blue shirt and a grey blazer and a dark blue bow tie, it was all very Cisco Ramon.

“You scrub up well” Harry smirked before turning to Caitlin and saying how nice she looked in a navy blue knee length dress.

They settled back down and started to chat small talk, mainly on how posh this place was and how lucky that Ray got a private balcony booking when said party member arrived.  
Ray entered first all smiles and glee flowed by who must have been Lisa Snart and then a grumpy but trying to hide the fact that he wasn’t actually that grumpy Mick Rory. Lisa took a seat next to Caitlin, Ray next to Harry and Mick next to the beer giving Ray an appreciative look as he grabbed one and opened it. Harry noticed the gruff man had worn a shirt and thus must really want to impress Ray. Ray got to pouring out 5 glasses of Champagne.

“Now that were all here I say we have a toast to successful work, reunions and friends who can’t he here” Ray said making sure to look at both Lisa and Mick at the last part.

Everyone toasted and Harry relished in the perfection that was good glass of Champagne and good company.

He turned to Ray and struck up a conversation about the final adjustment on the suits hoping Cisco would approve of making sure Ray got the credit he deserved but they soon started talking about the bar and different wines they had tried. Harry for once was enjoying himself and hoped that he’d earn some brownie points when Cisco piped up,

“Come on Ray you must have more exciting stories not about wine, come on tell us about some of your missions”

Ray looked pleased, “well what do you want to know about Dinosaurs or feudal Japan” he asked.

“Holy damn you’ve lived both Jurassic park and Kenshin!” Cisco said excitedly as he started asking Ray about the crustaceous period, samurais and ninja’s.

Harry sat back feeling conflicted about the attention Cisco was giving Ray, yeah sure dinosaurs and ninjas are very exciting and Ray had fought both but he wanted Cisco to be looking at him like that all wide eyed and impressed. Harry really couldn’t beat a story about going to feudal Japan and fighting a shogunate but was quickly brought out of his thoughts but Mick exclaiming,

“I fucking love Ninja’s” a little more loudly.

Ray stopped explaining his samurai duel and smile at Mick before saying,

“Yep, you were pretty upset you had to fight so many but come on that must have ticked a box”

Mick looked thoughtful for a moment before replying,

“Yeah ok fighting ninjas were cool, plus you got to fight a samurai. Although I had to save your ass again as you nearly didn’t want to leave when we first found you” 

Harry noted Ray’s sheepish look and clearly read that it may have been a more frequent occurrence of Mick’s to save Ray.

“Hey Mick I’ve had your back plenty times as well” Ray offered with a bit of a pout. 

Harry was enjoying the exchange nice to see he wasn’t the only whose flirting looked like arguing when he noticed Cisco looking a little uncomfortable like he didn’t like the way this conversation was going. Cisco looked very much like he wanted to interrupt and that he didn’t approve of Mick and Rays easy exchange. Harry’s heart fell a little knowing that Cisco may still be crushing on the other man and that he was in danger of getting more than a verbal bashing if he wound Mick up anymore. Harry tried to nudge Cisco’s knee hoping to distract him but was too late as Cisco announced,

“Remember that time I saved your life from a killer bee!”

Damn it Harry thought now Cisco was trying to one up Mick Rory, he half wanted to add to the conversation about the times he’d saved Team Flash but didn’t think it was really the best idea. Ray being possibly the happiest man Harry had ever met smiled brilliantly and returned his focus to Cisco as he recounted that experience and thanked Cisco again for having his back. This clearly made Cisco happy as he too was very excitedly telling the story of killer bees. Mick looked less pleased and leaned forward so he was shoulder to shoulder with Ray and said,

“Yeah bee’s not bad, Ray you should tell them about when I toasted that T-rex that was about to eat you or getting you out of the Russian Gulag”.

Everything screamed that Mick Rory was not gonna let Cisco steal his thunder when it came to having Rays back.

“Hey, the only reason I needed you to carry me out the Gulag was because I took your beating” Ray said but there was fondness in his voice.

“True, that was the moment I knew you were all right Haircut, then you saved me from being a bloody zombie and I knew we’d make good partners” Mick answered looking smug and clearly challenging Cisco to beat that. Cisco was not looking like he wanted to back down and instead added,

“Wow Ray I don’t even know where to start with some of these stories, thank god I know how smart you are cause you totally would work out how to cure a zombie plague. Does this mean we now have to make upgrades to the suit in case of zombie attacks not that I mind another all night Atom suit fest but maybe we don’t have so many calculation going on”

Harry wanted to slap his hand to his forehead, it was a good change he’d give Cisco that, appeal to the scientist in Ray and appreciate his intelligence rather than his strength. But Harry noted that a dark look crossed over Mick’s face and Ray looked a little more reserved.

“Next time we get some shore leave Cisco I’ll come back for more upgrades it’s been a great joy to work with you and Harry and the Atom suit is looking great. Can’t wait to try out the new features. But I’ve kinda made a promise that I really want to keep” Ray said sounding both happy, a little shy and completely at ease. 

“Thanks man, yeah can’t wait to see what those new blasters can do and see the suit in action. Of course your always welcomed back, your suit is a work of art look forward to working with you again.” Cisco replied pleasantly and Harry felt an easy mood set between the two men, mutual respect and comradery. Ray and Cisco were at ease around each other and Harry worried a little he wasn’t going to compete with that. But if he was worried than so would Mick be,

“Haircut, tell them about the time you punched a Nazi!” Mick interjected loud and proud shifting the mood dramatically and snapping everyone’s focus.

With the moment broken up Lisa announced she was going to head to the bar and asked if Cisco would accompany her. Harry noted the slight confusion on the younger man’s face as he complied and then the slight concern on Caitlin’s face, though neither compared to the dagger Mick was glaring at Cisco’s back as he left the balcony. Harry noted that Mick had moved a little closer to Ray so that their legs were now touching firmly, Micks arm rested on the back of the sofa but if he moved forward it would easily come to rest on the man’s shoulders Yep Mick was in defensive mood and his posture was a little possessive.

If Ray noticed he was oblivious as he just asked Caitlin and Harry if they wanted a top up and then relaxed into another easy conversation about what Caitlin had been doing while they had been working on the Atom suit. 

Harry was left a little worried for Cisco, a little jealous of Ray and not sure if his plan to impress Cisco had back fired completely. He needed to think of a different track to win Cisco over and calmly waited for the younger man’s return so that maybe he could just talk to him directly. Maybe using others to win affection was a dumb idea and it was time to just be honest and talk to Cisco. Yep that was the plan, Talk to Cisco like two guys would in a bar and see where it went from there, and maybe help Cisco avoid any more death glares from Mick.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Lisa doesn't come off too ranty or preachy this chapter. I really wanted to get out how I saw atomwave ad how I want the heros to see Ray and Micks chemistry.

Upgrades  
Chapter 10

Cisco was a little baffled on why suddenly he was accompanying Lisa to the bar when there was still champagne at the table. He was worried that maybe she thought he was still into her and was feeling like they needed a little alone time to catch up. He began to worry he didn’t want to upset her he had to be smooth about this let her down gentle and then return to making sure his plan to make Harry jealous had worked. He’d got a little carried away and maybe shouldn’t have started a “who’s saved Ray more” completion but he didn’t want Mick getting any ideas on how close he thought he was to Ray. He had already successfully distracted Ray and Harry from their bonding over reminiscing about this place so was pretty sure Harry’s attention had been on him and how awesome he was for saving Ry from killer bees. Though when he tried to make sure Harry knew Ray would return for more Atom work Ray had been less enthusiastic and a little more reserved. 

Cisco was pulled from his musing when Lisa turned round and fixed a cold glare at him that was every bit like her brothers. Cisco felt himself freeze up he was so not looking forward to turning down her advance now she was clearly mad at him for not showing her more attention. He was about to speak when she cut him off,

“Look Cisco I know we had a moment before but we both knew nothing was gonna come of it but if you think that because of a shared attraction I’m gonna let you try and steal Micks man right in front of him you’ve got another thing coming. Micks all I got now and he’s like a big brother so unless you want a Snart arse kicking you better back off” Lisa said voice low and cold her gaze anything but friendly.

Cisco didn’t even know what to say he’d been completely blindsided and was certain he was just standing their gaping like a fish. It took a couple of beats before he realised that Lisa meant Ray and that his plan to make Harry jealous by hitting on Ray had not gone un-noticed. He’d been naïve to think Lisa wouldn’t pick up on it and even more so to think Lisa Snart, sister of Leonard Snart wouldn’t have picked up on Micks interest in Ray.

Cisco was about to get either one hell of a verbal beating or an actual beating. He could tell the truth and say he was doing it to get Harry jealous but even so how the hell could he tell her that he didn’t want Mick anywhere near his friend. 

“Um Lisa I think there has been a bit of a misunderstanding, I’m not after Ray well not anymore, it’s just my romantic interest is well kinda oblivious or thinks he’s protecting me by staying away or something. I’m just trying to get him jealous. Plus he was starting to spend more time with Ray and I was worried they’d get attached and I was trying to keep them apart. I know it’s not really fair or mature but I didn’t have a better plan” Cisco rambled on watching Lisa soften a bit and that clever mind join the dot.

“So you’re flirting with Ray to make that Harry dude jealous. Harry and Ray clearly have a lot in common and you got jealous yourself. Cisco how old are you” Lisa said with humour in her voice.

“Oh come on have you seen Ray add the 4 PhDs and the Atom suit and no wonder everyone falls for him, I used to crush bad till I met Harry” Cisco pleaded.

“Ok fair enough but Micks kinda possessive you maybe could have warned him so that you don’t end up getting a punch.” Lisa said matter of factly and Cisco knew the next thing out of his mouth gonna maybe be the last.

“Um yeah about that, you see Ray’s a really good mate and he’s been through a lot, between bad break ups and kidnappings I just want to make sure he doesn’t get burnt” Cisco knew he had said the wrong thing because Lisa eyes darkened instantly and he felt his heart screaming in his chest.

“I am going to ask this very clearly Cisco and if you lie I will know” Lisa said calmly but there was venom in her voice, “Are you saying Mick isn’t good enough for Ray? You think my “brother” might hurt your hero friend or in fact physically hurt him?” Lisa continued not breaking eye contact and making a step forward.

Cisco looked at the ground and whispered “something like that” and waited for the punch he was expecting to follow but he had to stick to his guns, Ray was his friend and he owed him to make sure someone was looking out for him.

“Cisco you really are naïve, for one thing Ray is a grown man that can make his own decisions about who he dates and another you know how loyal Mick is, after all you’ve seen him with Len” Lisa said as Cisco raised his head hoping it wouldn’t mean a quick slap to the face. But it didn’t come and instead he met Lisa’s slightly judgemental face and disappointment in Cisco.

“Look Mick lost his partner, his brother his best friend and his place in this world. He didn’t go looking for someone to replace Len but Ray was the one that went to him. Ray was the one that found him and tried to be his friend, his partner and without knowing it someone Mick needed. Mick had Rays back more times than I can count, I’ve heard the stories and if you’d been listening rather than trying to one up him you’d have noticed too. Do you really think Mick is gonna hurt someone he spends half the time trying to protect, do you think Ray isn’t just as interested in Mick and determined to keep him safe. Mick asked Ray to come to Central city to mourn his lost friend. Have you even seen them together, they flirt and bicker and just kind of know what the other needs, tell me that’s not worth supporting, Cisco. Tell me that two people that fight side by side, who protect each other, who respect each other, who despite their differences and their bickering work together and support each other when they are lost or insecure shouldn’t be together!” Lisa’s lecture came to a close the anger draining as Cisco could feel the sisterly love for Mick and her protectiveness for him.

“Look Lisa I remember Mick as a very different man, you can’t blame me for being protective of my friend, I watched Mick beat on my brother’s face. I just don’t want Ray to get hurt. If he’s really a changed man then I know I have to give him the benefit of the doubt but it’s not exactly an easy sell” Cisco answered being truthful and hoping Lisa would respect him for it. Lisa looked at him and some of the disappointment drained before she replied her voice sad but not angry.

“You know how Len died right?” Cisco shock his head having not heard the details.

“So apparently it was some fate shit that said that Ray was destined to die at this specific time and place. When the team got their Ray was working on this oculus and well that was it he was gonna die, can’t escape destiny. Ray made his peace ready to sacrifice himself and well Mick was not up for that. He’d grown fond of Ray even before we lost Len Mick was attracted to him and felt something more for the “Idiot nerd” was how he put it. Mick didn’t think Ray deserved to be the one to die and fully expected Ray to never return his feelings so decided that if he couldn’t be with the man he wanted he would take his place and sacrifice himself so Ray could live. Better a world with Ray Palmer in it, were his words when he told me about Len. Ray got knockout out, Mick took his place and then Len came along and changed the ending again. Len knocked out Mick took his place sacrificed himself so Mick could live. Mick lost his best friend and it was Ray that went to find him and said he thought Len did what he did because he knew that Ray and Mick would have each other’s backs and could be partners. I know my brother and I’ve heard the Gulag story. Len knew Mick and Ray cared for each other and wanted to make sure that those feelings got a chance. Now call me romantic but my brother died protecting the beginning of a real relationship, he died so his best friend had a chance with the man he’d come to care for. Ray was open with his desire to be Micks partner and Mick realised that his feelings weren’t so one sided. They’re both idiots though and have been dancing around it but you know time aberrations and fighting villains through time and space can get in the way of relationships” Lisa finished, she was smiling sadly clearly remembering her brother but somehow appreciating what he did.

Cisco felt like an idiot, he was still judging Mick as the man he once was not by his deeds as a Legend he also realised how much of what Lisa had said applied to him and Harry. If he wanted to be with Harry who was he to keep two other people in his same situation apart. Mick wasn’t the criminal and maybe if he had listened to their stories he’d have noticed how protective of Ray Mick was and that he maybe it was none of his business who Ray dated as long as he was happy. He stood in silence trying to figure out what to say next. Now he had heard how Len died he couldn’t help see the romance of it all and he felt so much guiltier.

“Sorry Lisa, I didn’t know and I formed half opinions. I feel like a right idiot and I guess I owe Mick an apology too.” Cisco said.

“Maybe buy him a beer and then you know just talk to your Harry. All these games you’re playing ain’t getting you laid” Lisa quipped.

Cisco smiled and maybe she had a point maybe he should be strait up with Harry and see what happens. First though he had an apology to make. It was then that he heard his phone go off and looked at the screen to see the familiar sign of a Meta sitting. He hurried back to the balcony to see Caitlin rushing out brandishing her phone followed by Harry looking annoyed but alert. 

Caitlin spoke up quickly,

“Barry called we need to get back to Star labs, apparently one of Mercury’s underground facilities in under attack. A Meta is going after their new power generator, people are trapped and he’s getting them out but needs back up for the Meta”

There was a silent nod between team Flash and Cisco turned to Ray how had appeared amongst the group.

“Sorry Ray we have to run but look you Mick and Lisa should finish the night” Cisco said but knew exactly what Ray was going to say.

“Not gonna let you deal with this alone, ATOM suit is ready to go so I will join you” Ray added and Cisco smiled.

“Well if Haircut wants to go save the day suppose I better go and keep him out of trouble” Came the gruff voice of Mick who had appeared carry his beer and smiling. Ray turned and smiled at him appreciatively. 

“Well don’t want to stop you heroes doing your thing, off with you. I’ll look after the reservation, can’t let that champagne go to waste now can I” Lisa added as team Flash and Legends headed for the exit.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not one for technobabble so hopefully this comes across ok and that the Meta is at least interesting or feels right.

Upgrades  
Chapter 11

Once at Star Labs Caitlin filled everyone in, there had been an explosion in the underground lab and Barry was frantically getting people out. The only way in and out was an elevator shaft but the whole thing was hindered by the Meta who was treating to blow up the main power generator. Said Meta was getting impatient and had set smaller bombs around they place and people were trapped, the priority was to get people out and to a safe distance in case the whole thing went up. Harry didn’t like the idea of going to an underground lab, too easy to get them all trapped and he wasn’t up for a near death experience now he was certain that he and Cisco had something important to discuss when it came to their relationship. He looked over the details and asked why they though the man was a Meta.

Caitlin tried to explain what Barry had passed on to her. He’d first gone after him a man named James Foreman, he was once on the cities bomb disposal team. He’d been diffusing a bomb sent to mercury labs the day of the particle accelerator had gone off and in a cruel twist of fate it was the same day that a terrorist cell had sent a bomb to his family. This cell had worked out he was responsible for diffusing there work and ruining their plans so had targeted his family as payback. It wasn’t until after he’d found out what happened. He blamed Mercury labs, if he hadn’t been there trying to help them save their “precious” research he’d have made it to his family. So since he’d lost what was precious to him he was going to take something precious from Mercury labs.

Harry quirked his eyebrow, “I understand his pain but still not seeing the Meta aspect in this sounds like he’s become the terrorists he hated” he said.

“Yeah only, every time Barry gets close to him a bomb goes off, like instantly. Barry said he ran into the room and they were just floating in place he couldn’t move for small bombs and when he looked at James his hand was one the generator and it looked like he was just morphing a part of it into another bomb” Caitlin explained.

“Great so James diffuses a bomb gets hit by the particle accelerator explosion and gains the ability to create bombs at will” Cisco chimed in.

“Ramon if you call this Meta bomberman so help me” Harry added.

“What no come on Harry, also kudos on the game reference you never cease to amaze me Harry” Cisco said with a smile. “Looks like without a bomb as a sample we won’t know how to diffuse them but Barry has his hands full with the evacuation”

“Ha, Haircuts diffused Nuclear warheads and bombs before” Mick added nonchalantly swigging from his beer from where he had sat down.

“Um yeah I think if you get me to the generator for one thing with the new upgrade I can shrink down any of the bombs, if that doesn’t work can always shrink myself to get past the bombs and then well diffuse generator bomb. I am assuming Mercury want us to try and protect their research” Ray added giving Mick an appreciative smile.

“Mercury have said that this research is invaluable if we can salvage it and keep the generator safe they’ll owe us.” Caitlin said.

“Fine we try and get everyone out, defeat the Meta and not get anything else blown up” Cisco said. Harry considered the plan and while he had great faith in Ray it was never a bad thing to have a plan B.

“Cisco remembered when we got rid of all those bombs the Trickster planted at Christmas” harry asked and watched as realisation dawned on the younger man.

“Of course, if we can work out the frequency of the bombs we can do the same, open a breach and get all the bombs suck out at once, only problem is if the generator bomb goes to but it may have to come to that, OK Ray you are plan A and me and Harry are Plan be. We go in stop the meta and get those people out” Cisco added and the team grabbed their gear.

A quick vibe latter and Harry, Cisco, Ray and Mick were at the entrance. They took the elevator down to rendezvous with an awaiting Barry.

“Am I glad to see you, hope you’re ready for some intense problem solving. I have people trapped but since were underground not sure what I can move so the whole place doesn’t come down” Barry explained a hint of panic in his voice.

“Never fear the cavalry is hear” Cisco chimed in earning him an exasperated look from Harry.

“What cisco means to say is lead the way, well do the calculations to see what areas are still load bearing” Harry added and the two followed Barry down the corridor as Ray and Mick went in the opposite direction to find James.

Team Flash worked like a well-oiled machine, Harry and Cisco speed throw calculations to make sure that Barry didn’t phase through something that compromised the stability of the labs and soon they were clearing debris and pulling people out to safety. Barry speed up and down the elevator shaft carrying people to safety and once the area was cleared they worked on pinpointing the frequency of the bombs to make sure plan B was doable if they needed it to be. 

“Hey, Harry after this, you know saving the day and all um well… I was thinking,,, if maybe well you know..” Cisco began to ramble.

“Use your words Ramon” Harry said with annoyance but inside he could feel his heart race and butterflies in his stomach. Was Cisco about to tell him how he felt, was Cisco on the same page about wanting more from their relationship, now it was happening Harry could feel the panic rise and the desire to hide his feeling behind a mask of annoyance.

“Fine Harry no need to be a dick” Cisco said and it looked like his cheeks ere flushed.

“Sorry Cisco, continue I mean I was going to ask you out but watching you squirm is very enticing” there Harry said it! He watched as Cisco’s head snapped up and eyes went wide.

“Something I said?” Harry added trying to look like he was in control but beginning to lose some of his composure, god he hoped he had said the right thing and now it was too late to take it back. Cisco was beginning to look embarrassed and Harry could tell that beautiful mind was trying to reel in the shock and formulate a proper answer.

“So you would be interested in a date?” Cisco asked and Harry melted at the tinge of insecurity wrapped up in hope.

“Yeah Cisco but maybe first we make sure we don’t get blown up, not exactly the best place for a pick up” Harry said with a smile taking a step towards the other man. He had no idea what he was going to do once he reached him but he just knew he needed to close the distance.

“Oh I don’t know, underground lab, plenty of debris, life threatening situations, a Meta on the lose kinda sounds like an average Friday night” Cisco joked big brown eyes looking up at Harry full of anticipation.

And then Barry Allen speed into the room.

“Guys I think the building is clear, the next room is the data archives if we can download any of it at least Mercury won’t have lost all its research” Barry said as he speed into the other room.

“Guess the moments passed, we better go and help him” Harry said with a tinge of disappointment.

“Yeah, Barry Allen saviour of Central City and world’s fastest cock block” Cisco said mostly under his breath as the two walked into the room Barry had speed into. 

A crackle came over their ear pieces and all three men stopped to listen as Ray’s voice greeted them.

“You weren’t wrong about the floating bombs, by the time we headed towards the generator the corridors were full of them. I’ve been disabling them one by one but it’s just taking too long. I shrink some and Mick burns them up more just keep coming down. I have the frequency, anyway you can send out a mass signal that can diffuse them all at once” Ray finished and Harry looked at the portable display they’d brought with them where Ray’s data was being sent.

“Looks like Plan B may be the best option” Harry suggested.

“Not if James can infinitely create these bombs, who knows how long I’d have to hold the portable open for, Ray we're going to try and send out a pulse that diffuses all the bombs currently out, in the time it takes for those to go offline and James to create new ones you have to get to him, Barry is gonna come to you guys as well prob only have a few seconds between” Cisco finished nodding at Barry who speed off to meet Ray and Mick, after telling Harry to save the Mercury Labs data.

Timing was going to be everything and then everything went into slow motion.

James was on the intercom bragging about them not stopping him and did they think he wouldn’t have put something in place to make sure that the data was destroyed. Harry had just inserted an usb to collect the data and there was a weird beeping sound very much like a bomb about to go. Cisco looked at Harry in horror and Harry looked at Cisco. Harry had a second to react to whatever was going to happen and lunged from where he was sitting determined to protect Cisco from the blast. The computer exploded causing a chain reaction as heat and fire filled the room and Cisco was vaguely aware of Harry’s body crashing into his. Cisco on instinct pushed the button to send the deactivation pulse, he was aware that it was too late to stop the bomb currently exploding in front of him but at least it would help the others. Last thing he did was throw up his hands either side of Harry and try and push back the explosion. He felt his back collide with a wall, his vision was mostly that of Harry above him acting like a human shield and then it went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen world's fastest cock block!
> 
> Do keep letting me know whatyou think dear readers or come chat to me on tumblr http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 12

Upgrades  
Chapter 12

It had been very frustrating, Ray couldn’t diffuse or shrink the bombs fast enough and while he knew Mick was happy torching everything in sight this was getting them nowhere. They’d cleared a section move a bit closer only for more bombs to start to float towards them. Ray had to admit they needed Barry’s speed. Luckily Ray was a genius and the moment he realised that all the small bombs where the same type and that one code would knock them out he passed the code onto Cisco and Harry. He let them know the details and within seconds Barry was standing next to them.

“Hiya man sorry to pull you away from the other team but need your speed on this” Ray quipped and Barry smiled.

“No problem, without your code wouldn’t have this opportunity Ray you make a good addition to the Flash” Barry responded while Mick made a huffing sound that Barry tried to ignore.

This must be one of the side effects of working with speeders and probably the line team Flash here the most but the next sequence of events where a bit of a blur. There was the sound of explosions coming from the opposite direction and before Ray could register shock or worry the bombs suddenly fell dead to the ground and Barry speed off.

Ray and Mick pelted down the corridor to where James had been to make sure that the generator was intact and the blur going past the opposite way was clearly Barry. Once in front of the generator Ray could see that Barry had successfully got to James as he was nowhere to be seen. Ray was about to sigh in relief when he noticed that the fused area of the generator had not been diffused. The large bomb attached to the generator was still active and it looked like the countdown was accelerating. Ray buzzed over the comms,

“Cisco, Harry the generator has been turned into a bomb! It looks like that by taking James away it’s been triggered we barely have a minute. Any ideas?” Ray said a little panicked and they remembered the sounds of explosions that came from their direction.

“Barry if think Harry and Cisco are in trouble plus you know Generator bomb!” Ray continued.

“Sorry Ray I have to get James to confinement even at speed it’s gonna be more than a minute, your gonna have to diffuse the bomb yourself!” Barry’s reply came.

Right Ray had this he’d diffused bombs before and much more complicated devices as he ran up to the generator.

“You got this haircut! Team Flash are smart but you’re a genius that does this all the time” Micks reassuring voice came from behind.

“Thanks Mick, I need you to go to Cisco and Harry, if they’re in trouble they need you to get them out.” Ray said already opening up the bomb casing and looking at the timer praying the time wouldn’t move so fast.

“Haircut if you think I’m gonna leave your side...” Mick started but Ray cut him off.

“Mick I know ok but they could be hurt or stuck and you’re the only one that can get them out of this, I promise I’m not going to get myself blown up, I’m not gonna leave you ok, please” Ray implored and the angry huff of Mick was heard before the other man ran down the corridor.

Ray sighed and prayed to any god that will listen that this was gonna work and if nothing else everyone would be able to clear out before the bomb wiped them out.

His heart was beating fast and he hoped he wasn’t about to break a promise to Mick, he wanted that kiss, he wanted a real date, he wanted so much more and that moment from of the oculus flashed through his head. Himself trying to diffuse it ready and prepared to sacrifice himself and Mick saving him, not being ready for Ray to die, for wanting to take his place because he felt Ray deserved life. Well this time Ray had had a reason to send Mick away, to make sure Mick got their friends out, this time Mick had no chance of sacrificing his life and if things don’t go well he’s not sure Mick is ever gonna forgive him for this.

Ray held his breath knowing this was a gamble but he’d seen the timer and no way was he going to stop this bomb going off in time. He lifted his arm and hoped the suit had enough power as he started to shrink the generator. The device was getting smaller but still the timer ticked over into zeros and the bomb exploded. Ray prayed that he had the ability to shrink the explosion enough that once the power in his suit failed the resulting explosion wouldn’t do much damage. He had faith now and he had to hang on to it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mick didn’t like leaving Ray at all, he had a bad feeling in his stomach and thoughts of the oculus flashing through his mind. If he lost Ray he knew he’d never recover from that. He only reason he’d recovered anything after losing Snart was because Ray was there because Snart had given them a chance to work out what was going on between them and these feelings. Feeling like this were not Micks every day and he knew Ray, he’d got close to him and in this moment he was scared. Ray had a habit of making the noble sacrifice and Mick wasn’t there for him.

Mick ran into the room and saw the destruction and burning computer terminals and cursed to himself. Immediately he heard a groan and saw Cisco back to the wall and laying in his lap. They should have been crushed but it looked as if anything that had flown towards the in the explosion hand been thrown back as Mick made his way to the two men.

“You nerds ok, what the hell happened?” Mick asked and he started to help Harry to his feet. An exhausted sounding Cisco replied,

“Strangely enough bombs went off, thank god for vibe powers as I pushed back most of the force” But as Cisco moved to get up Mick could see the wince of pain on the younger man.

Harry was disorientated and a there was gash to the side of his head, Mick could see the blood but also felt his pride and stubbornness.

“I’m fine Mr Rory we need to help Cisco” He said shortly but Mick could hear the concern for the younger man, Harry wasn’t hiding those feelings well. “Ramon, take it slow we won’t know how damaged your back is until were back at Star labs” Harry continued as he helped to steady Cisco supporting the younger man. Mick went to Cisco’s other side and the three made a slow walk back to the elevator. Mick wanted to get this done quick and get back to Ray. As he tapped his comms device he knew Ray would be concentrating and that this was the time for sentimentality,

“Hey Red get your arse back here,” Mick said hoping that Barry was about to speed back into the building and pick up his team mates.

“Um Mick? Sorry yes heading back now is everyone ok” Barry’s reply came and the annoyed grunt from Harry spoke volumes, for one thing the comms were all linked so at least everyone could hear the conversation and another this was definitely not the definition of ok.

“No Red, your mates here got exploded across a room and you left Haircut to deal with the generator bomb, so no everyone isn’t ok” Mick said with annoyance.

“I’m on my way Cisco, Harry you holding together” Barry asked concern in his voice.

“Just peachy Barr, were both fine gonna enjoy a lie down once out of here but in one piece” Cisco replied sounding tired and in pain but surviving.

“Ray you good” Barry asked with more confidence knowing that team flash were ok and Mick had to admit that that annoyed him.

“Um, well little hitch, taking James away well triggered the bomb” Ray said and there was a collective gasp and Mick could feel the uneasiness growing inside as Ray continued, “It’s ok, well I think its ok, as ok as it can be”.

“Ray what’s happening?” Came Barry’s reply.

“Ok good news is I have managed to shrink the explosion, those new upgrades work beautiful, thanks guys” Ray replied and Mick was afraid to ask what the bad news was. They just got to the elevator and still no Barry and Mick had two injured members of team flash to baby sit.

“Bad news is not sure how long the suit will hold up using this much power but should only be a small explosion when it does give way” Ray said with his usual cheery disposition and not like a man single handily holding a bomb that could kill him at any moment. Mick was cursing, fear and anger growing inside him. He was about to say something when Barry replied.

“Ok Mick get Cisco and Harry out of there, guys hang tight I am gonna clear anyone still at the surface to a much safe distance just in case. Ray hold on were counting on you, keep that explosion small and the moment it looks like your gonna lose power in your suit I’ll be there to pull you away ok?”

“Got it Barry” Ray replied and Mick finally lost it, screw this shit he’s not Barry’s lackey, he doesn’t owe those Mercury labs staff anything. If Flash wants to get them to safety and do his hero bit then fine but no way in hell is he leaving Ray down hear holding the frigging bomb.

The lift was about to start moving up when he just jumped off leaving Cisco and Harry shocked,

“Mick what are you doing?” Came Cisco’s panicked yelp.

“You really think I’m going to leave Ray alone, you think I’m not gonna be there for my partner. Would either of you honestly say that if it was you and the other was risking his life you won’t do what I’m doing” Mick said as he saw the resignation on the other two men’s faces.

“No, no way would I let the man I care about get left behind” Harry said knowingly as the lift raised up leaving Mick to run in search of Ray. Mick was going to give him such an earful and after this a serious talk about his obsession with self-sacrifice. But all that anger went away when he entered the generator room and say Ray.

Ray was knelt on the floor, he was using on arm to support the other that had a beam trained on a glowing mass that pulsed and rippled angrily. Ray had the explosion contained and it was shrining but every time it got to the size of a tennis ball it pulse and pushed back trying to expand. Ray was breathing heavily and even with the helmet on Mick could see he was caked in sweat his hair damp and clinging to him.

Mick went and knelt by him, he used one of his arms to support Ray’s outstretched arm, taking the weight and the other arm went around Ray’s waist. Ray relaxed into him clearly exhausted and leant into Mick’s body for support his free arm now hanging loosely by his side.

“You’re an idiot Haircut” Mick said but without much bite followed by *ut I suppose your my idiot" as he saw the small smile on Ray’s lips.

“I’m sorry Mick” was the last thing Mick heard before the power left Ray’s suit and a bright light filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many explosions!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for update delay very busy month, I do all my writing on weekends but have been at City of Heroes and Heroes and Villains fanfest. Its half term now so hopefully bash out some chapters over the next few days.

Upgrades  
Chapter 13

The ground shook violently and both Cisco and Harry shared a desperate look. They’d made it back to the surface but neither were in much of a good way and the violent shake and the cracks beginning to appear on the ground meant only one thing, the bomb had exploded and this whole area was about to collapse. Cisco felt his heart sink knowing Ray and Mick were still down there as he looked at Harry. The older man was pale and was clearly losing blood from a nasty wound and yet still he looked at Cisco and said,

“Go, use a breach and get them out of there before it’s too late”

Harry’s eyes began to flutter shut the as consciousness finally began to leave him and Cisco couldn’t bring himself to leave the man. He was torn use his powers to get Harry back to star labs for treatment and hope Barry would arrive soon and rescue the others or rescue the others and hope Barry was able to get Harry back to the med bay. Even with the immortal words of Spock being quoted in his heads about the many over the one he couldn’t do it. He was selfish and scared of losing Harry, surely Ray would use that intellect and the upgraded suit to survive and to protect Mick. Harry had neither of those things right now he was vulnerable and if Cisco left him it may be for the last time. Cisco felt awful, was he really going to choose Harry over his friends but his heart was winning out, after so much time pinning and being unsure he now knew his feelings were shared and he just couldn’t leave the man he loved behind on chance.

Cisco took a deep breath and hoped Ray would forgive him as he mustered the last of his strength and opened a breach to star labs. Just as he started to step through the portal he saw the tell-tale streak of red and yellow and knew that Barry was arriving and that he would save Mick and Ray. It didn’t make it easier or lessen the guilt that he’d chosen to save Harry but at least he knew that they had help now. He stepped through the portal landing in the middle of the cortex with a surprised Caitlin. He gave her a weak smile watching as concern etched into her features as she rushed towards then and then Cisco followed Harry into unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mick came to feeling very much like the world was closing in on him and that he was being slowly crushed. His body felt worn and bruised and he tasted smoke, he started to cough as the dust and debris filled his nose and mouth and then panic a little when he could use his arms to wipe away grim from his eyes.

“Hey Mick, relax and breath ok”

Immediately at the sound of Rays voice Mick being to relax a little, his heart was still hammering away but he blinked as Rays helmeted face came into focus.

“Don’t move about ok, your arms are trapped by the rubble, were pretty tightly packed in here” Ray added.

Mick would have smiled if he wasn’t so worried but trust Ray to still sound positive and light.

“Haircut, were buried alive and you still seem to sound like were on a merry holiday here” Micks voice was rough and talk hurt as more dust and grim adjusted him. Ray started to talk again but then a hiss of pain stopped him dead and Mick snapped to attention looking at his partner. There was a thin trail of blood coming down from Rays lips and dripping off his chin, Mick couldn’t see any damage to Rays face and his gut twisted knowing that something must be hurt internally. Ray was above him arms and legs either side of Mick almost straddling him. In another place under different circumstance Mick would want nothing more than to be in this position with Ray but definitely without the added layers. 

“Haircut you ok?” Mick asked trying to survey the situation but since he couldn’t really move it was hard to check for anything.

Mick figured that the suit was protecting Ray from harm and in turn Ray was using it to protect both of them from the crush of rubble and debris. As much as Mick would love to get Ray out of that suit he gave a silent prayer of thanks that the damn thing was so durable as it just saved both their lives. Well truthfully it was Ray who saved them, he built the thing and was now clearly using himself as a human shield to protect Mick from being crushed. Mick could tell Ray was trying to conceal the pain he felt though.

“Ray, you gotta tell me if you’re injured ok” Mick asked.

“It’s nothing Mick don’t worry, just never had to hold up an underground base with my back, it’s rather heavy” Ray said smiling and Mick took the moment to admire the handsome man above him. Mick was never good with words or feelings but if they were going to be crushed to death this was probably the moment to talk.

“Haircut, um Ray…look if we don’t get outta here” Mick stared before Ray gave him a sharp look and cut him off.

“Don’t even start, were getting out of here! You owe me a kiss and a hell of a lot more so don’t try and get out of it now.” Ray said a little tension seeping into him as the fear crept in before Ray pulled it back and looked Mick in the eye with such fondness that Mick wish he could turn away. Mick wasn’t used to that look, no one ever looked at him like that and it was bright but he was trapped and he couldn’t turn from it, it was time Mick accepted that this stupid nerdy man loved him. Rays next words came out quiet,

“Mick, us finally trying this us thing is what’s keeping me going right now ok. No death bed confessions, no were gonna die so I better say how I feel. We’re gonna get out, we’ll go on a date, we’ll drink and we’ll kiss and I’ll do something embarrassing like tell you I love you” Ray had started to turn red and then he stopped dead realising what he had just said.

The silence was deafening, it was the most quiet Ray had ever been and Mick knew he should say something. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and pull the man above him into a hug. He had words on the tip of his tongue, words he’d never said to anyone, never really expected to feel. He was doomed he’d fallen hard for Ray. He took a deep breath,

“Ray, I lo….”  
“No don’t say it, I wasn’t meant to, don’t say it cause you think you have to” Ray half sobbed out in panic.

“Haircut stop cutting me off and let me tell you this before I lose my nerve” Mick said trying to sound reassuring.

“Please Mick, not now tell me once we’re out of here ok, promise” Ray said pleading and Mick understood that Ray needed that, needed to hold onto that as his hope. 

“Ok Haircut, it’s not like me to get sentimental anyway. But just to let you know that once were out of here I want us back in this position again ASAP” Mick said giving Ray a dirty smile and cause Ray to blush dramatically. Ray started to smile but it was cut off by a cough that looked like it cut through his body.

Mick’s eye went wide and then true fear gripped him as Ray cough up blood onto Micks chest. It was beginning to fall more freely from Ray’s lips and the man had his eyes shut firmly. The mood broken Mick saw how pale Ray was becoming and that he was beginning to shake. Mick struggled desperately to free an arm, they couldn’t wait for someone to rescue them he needed to get Ray out of here now.

With as much force as he could muster he pulled his right arm free able to feel the heat gun with it and thanking his lucky stars he had his weapon as it may come in handy. As he pulled both arm and gun free Ray gave a terrifying cry of pain and suddenly Mick was aware of hot liquid spilling on his now free hand. Mick felt his heart race as he raised his hand into view and saw the blood, it wasn’t his blood his hand didn’t feel too pained. He saw now that the blood was all over the area his arm hand been buried under and he raised his hand to Ray approximately where the bottom of his rib cage was and touch the side. His heart sank as the Ray’s side was warm, wet and sticky but also as he reached about he felt something different protruding from the side. As his fingers made contact Ray whimpered in pain and he started to lose his strength almost collapsing on top of Mick.

Mick was sure of it, something in the debris had punctured through Ray and he was bleeding out. Mick looked at Ray again only to see the last bit of strength leave him and he finally collapsed on top of Mick. Mick himself used his hand to try and stem the bleeding to no real avail and let out a pained roar. This was not going to happen, he was not going to lose Ray. He’d lost his best friend, his brother and partner once and now life had given him a new partner but more than that someone to love. If Ray died then Mick was going to go with him, life had taken everything from him at least in death he would be with the only people that had ever cared about him. Hopefully Lisa would understand he knew she’d be ok but Mick was done now.

It was then that he heard the sound one familiar too him as the arrival of a speedster. He wasn’t really focused but Barry was saying something about holding on, vibrating and phasing and getting out. In true flash fashion it all happened so quickly and maybe it was the shock, the emotional weight of everything, the stress and worry but Mick blacked out. Mick went happily into unconsciousness and hoped that if he did wake up it wouldn’t be without Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the fic and do come chat to be on my tumblr letzoespoilyou


	15. Chapter 14

Upgrades  
Chapter 14

Cisco had been in and out of it a little bit, he remembered arriving in the cortex with Harry and Caitlin’s worried face. He remembered pleading with her to take care of Harry tears threatening to fall as she smiled sweetly at him and reassured him that Harry was going to be ok but he was exhausted and needed to sleep. When he next came too he ached everywhere and good see his bed was next to Harry’s and the older man was fast asleep, his head bandaged and he was on a monitor and a drip. He started to worry again but Caitlin was there to say it was all just precautionary and that they were both ok just needed time. He tried to sit up as he desperately wanted to be closer to Harry but Caitlin stopped him with a knowing smile and said,

“He’s not going anywhere Cisco, let him rest and you get some rest too. You’ll be able to speak to him soon ok”.

At that Cisco let out a small and thankful sigh before chaos erupted into the med bay. Barry practically exploded into the room panic screaming from him as held the unconscious bodies of Mick and Ray. He was shouting and clearly in a lot of stress as Cisco picked out “Caitlin help them hurry I don’t think Ray is gonna hold on much longer”. Caitlin had rushed over as Cisco’s heart sank, was this his fault had his choice to get Harry to safety meant that Ray was now bleeding out. He saw the blood it was everywhere, Barry had it all over his suit and he looked so shaken as he help Caitlin get both men to beds.

Caitlin’s ashen face said everything as she said that Ray needed surgery now and for Barry to get Iris, HR and Joe. There was a blur and the 3 members of team flash arrived into the med bay as Caitlin told HR and Joe to look after Mick. Caitlin, Barry and Iris disappeared with Ray and Cisco felt a cold sweat and his stomach drop away. 

“Guys what happening, how’s Ray, how’s Mick” Came Cisco’s shaken voice.

Both men were getting Mick comfortable on the bed, HR trying to use some medical equipment Caitlin had left to scan for injuries.

“Cisco its ok Caitlin’s got Ray don’t panic you’ve just recovered yourself” Came Joe’s soothing tone as he tried to reassure then younger man and HR exclaimed an “Ah Ha”.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to sound that excited given the situation, but unlike your friend in surgery this scary dude has no puncture wounds or internal bleeding according to this fine device here” HR exclaimed happily and gaining a disapproving look from Joe who was placing Mick heatgun next to him.

“What do you mean puncture wounds, what happened to Ray” Cisco’s voice was beginning to rise again as he tried to sit up.

“Cisco, relax ok and yes its bad. Your friend Ray got impaled on some debris and has lost a lot of blood but he’s in surgery now. Mr Rory here has a lot of bruising and probably a bit of a concussion but he’s one tough guy just exhausted like you.” Joe exclaimed.

Cisco didn’t feel any better though, if he’d gone to vibe them out then maybe Ray wouldn’t be so bad, the guilt was going to eat him alive.

“I should have gone back for them, if something happens to Ray I won’t forgive myself and God Mick. If he loses Ray I am a dead man, there’s no telling what he’ll do but it won’t be good” Cisco said.

“Cisco you can’t think like that ok, Mr smiley here is yes a scary dude but he can’t blame you for getting injured, I’m pretty sure RP is in this state cause he used himself like a human shield to make sure lover boy here didn’t end up injured.”

HR may not always show in obvious ways how smart he was but he was damn observant and he’d known from the start that there was something going on between Ray and Mick. Joe flashed him a confused look and he simply replied,

“Oh come on Joe, all you have to do is spend 5 minutes in those two’s company and you can cut the sexual tension with a knife. They are gonna make one hell of an addition to my novel, they are a very hot couple!” HR said matter of fact.

“Thanks for that image HR, but the original point is that it’s not your fault Cisco and we have to have faith that Ray will pull through this and be ready to be there for Mick” Joe smiled.

“You don’t know the man like I do, when he snaps he goes and losing Ray is gonna break him. He won’t see any of us as friends but the reason he lost Ray. If I wasn’t so selfish Ray would have had more of a chance” Cisco said.

“Ramon, your being an idiot. Mick signed up for this and he knows full well what kind of man Ray is and that he’d have no problem throwing himself in front of danger to protect the person he cared about, I can relate” Came the gruff and groggy voice of Harry.

Cisco spun round and almost fell off the bed, a mixture of concern and joy played out on his handsome features as he saw Harry smile at him.

“Hey” Harry said pulling his hand out from the covers and inviting Cisco to hold it. “Hey” Cisco replied and scotched up the bed to take Harry’s hand.

“That’s our que Joe, time for another couple to get some space, ah Star Labs so much romance under one roof. I will have inspiration for books for days” HR said as he ushered a very confused Joe out of the med bay.

Cisco felt his heart quicken, torn between guilt of Ray and joy that Harry was ok. But before he could say anything Harry spoke up

“Don’t you dare blame yourself, you made a call that’s all Cisco” Harry said.

“Yeah but I made one based on feelings, I choose you over them because I couldn’t bare losing you and now Ray is in a bad way” Cisco continued breaking eye contact and looking at the floor.

“I would have made the same call Ramon, I’m the last one to judge. Look at all the things I did just to get Jessie back. When it comes to saving loved ones I was prepared to kill, compared to me you’re a saint. The truth is I don’t really deserve you.” Harry said his voice going quiet at the end.

“So I’m a loved one huh Harry” Cisco said taking that small nugget from the conversation. Harry smiled and sat up, it looked like he was still a bit wobbly but not in any major pain or discomfort.

“Your reading into things Ramon plus stop looking at me like I’m about to collapse, the head wound is treated and the burns on my back are patched up plus the pain killers are definitely working. I’m fine nothing seems broken, you saved me I owe you” Harry replied.

“Well really I recall an idiot trying to shield me from a bomb blast so I guess were even, but Harry don’t do that again I was so scared I was going to lose you” Cisco said as he felt his heart beat quicken.

“Not gonna promise that Cisco. I’m gonna heal up fine I have ultimate faith in Caitlin’s abilities as a doctor. But as I said I will go to any length to protect a loved one whether for good or bad Cisco” Harry said looking Cisco in the eye with resolve. There was a spell on them in that moment, the rest of everything fading into the background, Cisco even forgot the guilt. Harry then started to look sheepish as if he was losing the confidence to continue the moment. He had sat up to look at Cisco they were still holding hands but he start to angle to lie back down. Cisco wasn’t ready for the moment to end, it was his turn to be brave and he tighten his grip on Harry’s hand moved forward quickly.

It wasn't a crash of lips it was a small sweet gentle kiss, one that said these feelings are real and shared and most definitely romantic between them. Cisco had made the first move and it terrified him, Harry looked shocked as he started to pull back before realising that Harry’s free hand had come to rest in his hair. Harry’s thumb stroked his cheek and his fingers curled into his head and pulled Cisco closer. This time the kiss was more, it was a tender and beautiful pull of lips together. Cisco could feel the soft pressure of Harry’s hand in his hair, the grip they shared and his own hand come to rest on Harry’s thigh. When they pulled apart both men were blushing.

“I think I need to lie down again” Cisco said as Harry gave his hand a squeeze and let go of his head.

“The answer to your previous question is yes Cisco you’re very much a loved one” Harry said and Cisco’s heart danced. Cisco was about to say something when the spell was broken by a cough in the doorway.

Barry stood there looking rather shocked and still quite ashen. The bubble broke and Cisco was drawn back into reality. Harry took the opportunity to lie back down but still held Cisco’s hand and the younger man just asked, “Ray?”

“Stable but not out of danger yet, I had to go get a lot of blood he’d lost so much. It was bad, couldn’t get his suit off, some bits had been crushed so bad that the seals wouldn’t come undone, the debris pinned other parts to him. Caitlin is working on trying to pull all the shrapnel out. Was hoping Mick was awake, need him to call the wave rider their futuristic med bay may be his only chance.” Barry sounded defeated and Cisco felt more guilt. Barry was desperately trying to help Ray and here he was making out with Harry.

“Um about what you just saw, um well it’s kinda new and sorry and…” Cisco started.

“Cisco, Barry’s a big boy he’s not gonna freak because he say two of his friends kissing, are you Barry?” Harry replied.

“No well just didn’t think, sorry guys” Barry stumbled and Cisco gave him a small smile, “When things have calmed down lets go for a drink ok?” Cisco asked Barry and the other man smiled.

“How are you doing, Caitlin said it was mainly bruising, and no broken bones? She said that if you hadn’t vibed the two out so quickly it could have been worse but cause she got to Harry’s burns they were treated quickly” Barry asked and Cisco felt a sense of relief.

“Yeah good man, feel tired. Not sure I made the right call and because of it Rays well Rays not doing as well and Mick is just out” Cisco said looking over at the unconscious man.

“You made the right call on getting Harry out, Ray and Mick were trapped badly, took a lot of phasing to get then through the rubble. Ray is strong he’ll make it and when Mick wakes up…” Barry explained before a deep groaned snapped everybody’s attention to the man in the corner.

Mick Rory sat up clasping at his head and growled, “Damn I feel hungover, this is the worse one in years, what the hell happened” The pyro asked before his eyes snapped into focus and he looked at his surrounding, “Where’s Haircut?”. It came out sharp, angry and desperate as he looked at the occupants of the room.

“In surgery with Caitlin, I can go check on the progress” Barry said as he sped away. Mick had cold angry eyes that followed the speedster as he started to get off the bed to follow.

“Mick you shouldn’t get up, we don’t know how injured you are” Cisco started before being silence by a death glare.

“Can it pip squeak, my partner is hurt and I’m not going to sit here and listen to lovebirds make out anymore” Mick said as he got to his feet.

Cisco felt a little mortified, how long had Mick been awake, he tentatively started to ask,

“Mick about that um sorry, also sorry for vibing away had to get Harry to safety, sorry about Ray but Caitlin has it under control” Cisco started to ramble.

“Enough talking, firstly I didn’t see or hear you to get your act together, just figured nearly dying would spur you on so made a guess. Secondly, in your position I would have saved Ray and left you, don’t give a crap about others their lives mean shit but Ray he’s my partner and my priority he’s who’d I choose when the choice came. Thirdly I don’t blame you, Haircut is an idiot, of course he’d put himself before me.” Mick explained, he swayed a bit on his feet trying to get enough balance when Barry and Caitlin appeared in the room.

“Mick, you shouldn’t be up. What are you thinking” Caitlin explained loudly but as she approached Mick’s angry expression slowed her down. 

“Don’t worry doc got no beef with you, Haircut is tough he’s survived everything time and space have thrown at him and I know you’re doing your best to patch him up” Mick explained as he took steps towards her and Barry. Iris, Joe and HR were just behind in the cortex Iris looking tired and worried clearly filling the other two in on Rays condition.  
Mick was a step from Barry now as the speedster started to apologise and try and comfort Mick but Cisco knew what was coming. Even Barry wasn’t prepared as Mick took him by surprise and swung at him. The punch hit Barry square in the jaw and sent the man flying back into the cortex. Mick looked like he wasn’t done yet as he stalked out fully intending to take another swing and glaring death at Barry.

“Mick, what the hell what was that for” Barry said in shock and a little fear at the angry pyro, he was glad when Joe got between them yelling at Mick to stop,

“Out the way old man, I need to teach your boy a lesson” Mick growled out defiantly.

“Mick, calm down. Ray is stable he’s gonna be ok but thought maybe you could call the wave rider get him to your med bay.” Iris interjected and that seemed to slow Mick down.

Cisco could kinda understand Mick’s rage, he knew that if Ray was in a bad way the man would rage out but he had expected it to be focused at him not Barry. Barry himself was still looking shocked no idea what he’d done wrong as Iris had come to stand with him.

“This is your fault Flash, Haircut nearly died on your orders. You were so superior being the hero you were willing to risk him. Of course Ray was going to listen, he practically throws himself into suicide missions and forever puts his life last. Thats why I have to watch his back make sure I’m there to bring him back. But Ray makes those decisions all the time, you had no right to tell him to stay. If he doesn’t pull though I promise I will burn your city, I will burn those you care about and I won’t hold back because you are his friend” Mick was practically shouting, Cisco could see the rage but worse he could see the pain and the fear. Mick was scared he was going to lose Ray.

“Mick I’m sorry it was a hard call, Ray understood that. You can’t let his sacrifice take you to such a dark place. I’m sorry but you have to be better than this” Barry tried to calm Mick, he was trying to get him to understand but Mick was hurting too much.

“No!” Shouted Mick, “Ray is better than me, I’m not a hero like him, I’m not a good person not when he isn’t around” Mick’s voice cracked a little then showing the raw emotion underneath and his fingers twitched on the trigger of his heat gun.

“Mick I get how you feel.” Barry started but again Mick just shouted out, “You have no idea how I feel” and trained the gun at Barry. It was Iris that spoke up next putting a hand on Barry and stepping forward.

“Mick, its ok we get it. If it was me in there Barry would be torn apart too. You need to breathe ok. Ray is gonna pull through, he’s not going to leave you ok” She smiled at Barry who was now even more confused but Mick began to lower his gun.

“I can’t lose him” Mick whispered and Cisco decided to get up off his bed and walk shakily into the Cortex. He gave Harry’s hand a squeeze and the older man smiled back. Cisco walked up to Mick and carefully placed his hand on his shoulder.

The vibe was instantaneous but also very simple. Mick and Ray were clearly back on the wave rider. Ray looked indigent at the burnt mess he was holding in his hands and Mick was laughing. Ray dumped what looked like it might have been at attempt at dinner on the counter walked up to where Mick was sitting and swatted him on the side of the head. But instead of Mick getting angry he laughed harder passed Ray a beer and pulled the offended man into his lap. Cisco smiled at the vision of future events,

“Mick he’s going to be fine. We all spent too long playing games and hiding from our feelings. It’s gonna be fine, I saw it. Rays gonna burn dinner and your gonna laugh, its far more domestic than I would ever thought of you but your gonna have that. It’s time for you to be strong and make sure your there when he wakes up and hopefully when he does no one is there to embarrassingly witness you make out ok” Cisco reassured as he felt Mick relax, felt his anger get rained in and his self-control regain. 

“Doc can I see him” Mick said and Caitlin smiled and lead Mick to where Ray was. Barry still looked confused and Cisco said,

“Tell you everything over that drink but I think Iris can fill you in” before he headed back into the med bay to lie down and get some rest. He heard Barry asking Iris what was going on and can practically picture Barry’s face when she explained,

“Barry, Mick’s in love with Ray. Imagine it was me, imagine how that would rip you apart. I’m pretty sure Ray feels the same and if it was me and I hadn’t told you how I felt. We are very lucky.” She said and Cisco knew she was smiling.

Cisco glanced over at Harry who was now asleep, it had been a lot and in all the heat and stress he could barely remember if he’d kissed the man. When he woke up he was going to try that again, he was going to kiss Harry Wells and then he was going to tell him that he loved him. That thought went with him into sleep as he dreamt of firm lips and fingers combing through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can see the end of this fic now, it been fun to write hope you've enjoyed reading it me dears!


	16. Chapter 15

Upgrades  
Chapter 15

Harry woke feeling a little more stiff and noted that he could feel the ache in his back. He was no longer attached to anything and he took that as a sign he had the all clear though he missed the painkillers as they took off the edge. Cisco had moved from his bed to a chair next to him and was sleeping, his hair fallen into his face. Harry turned to the sleeping man and lightly brushed the strands behind Cisco’s ear. It may have taken nearly dying but in truth Harry had no doubt that was how they were going to finally confess after all they were Team Flash and that meant near death experiences came with the job. Cisco shifted slightly at the fait touch but Harry didn’t want to wake the man yet so was content to watch him and day dream about kissing him again and what it would be like to wake up in bed next to the brilliant man beside him.

Caitlin walked into the room and smiled at the two before coming over to Harry and in a whisper explain both men’s injuries and that they were going to be fine just need some rest. She then took a deep breath and looked at Harry with conviction and Harry sat up to allow her the moment that was about to come.

“Harry it’s not that I’m not happy for you, in fact it’s not like I didn’t see this coming and I’m pleased Cisco was able to let you know how he feels. It’s just he’s my best friend and I have to look out for him.” She said.

“Look Snow I know you want to give me the, if you hurt him, speech but that’s something I can’t promise. I’m not exactly known for my cuddly personality. But I will do right by him and I will do everything to make sure he’s happy, safe and loved” Harry finished trying to reassure the protective doctor.

“That’s all I need to know, that you love him” She said with a fond smile, “the two of you are officially discharged when Cisco wakes up go somewhere, take a moment for yourselves ok and this time don’t take Mick and Ray or the rest of us on your date”.

Harry cringed at the memory but before asking, “How is Ray?” Caitlin’s eyes turned a little sad as she explaimed.

“He’s stable, had some scary moments not just with him but Mick looking ready to burn the place down. He’s hurt bad and will take time to recover but at the moment he’s not waking up. Just needs patience and positive thinking that’s all I can do for him. Mick just looks like a caged animal, wounded and desperate but trying to keep it in control. He really cares about Ray. Iris and I have promised that we’ll be there for him no matter what happens” Caitlin explains and Harry nods also no stranger to losing the person you love and hoping that Mick won’t find himself in their club.

“Raymond is a tough guy from their stories he’s survived everything thrown at him, he’ll wake up soon I’m sure” Harry said as he turned to look at Cisco. Caitlin excused herself to go check on Ray and Harry watches as Cisco started to blink awake.

“Hey, Ramon” he said in a soft voice as Cisco took in the other man, “Hey” he returned looking shy and unsure.

“So Caitlin’s giving us the all clear, we can leave the med bay. Still needed to recover but since there are no pressing Meta attacks shall we get out of here” Harry said with confidence getting to his feet.

“Yeah I think I need a change of scenery and definitely a change of clothes” Cisco replied and then sheepishly, “Not being forward here but since we still need to rest and I want a shower we could go mine, relax and watch a film. No funny business though” 

“Cisco what do you take me for, I’m old fashioned not gonna pounce on you on our first date. But a shower and a movie sounds perfect” Harry replied with a twinkly in his eye. 

“Caitlin will let us know if anything changes with Ray so let’s swing by big belly burger and head to yours”.

Cisco smiled as his tummy rumbled and got out of his chair. The two men walked side by side through Star Labs just enjoying the simplicity that was each other’s company. Harry looked at the beautiful man beside him and felt very lucky.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mick was doing everything in his power to not take any more swings at Barry or start torching the place. He didn’t know what to do with himself there was too much worry, fear and anger. He’d appreciated everything Snow had done and knew it was a waiting game but he was losing patience and just needed Ray to wake up smile at him and then start rambling as if nothing had happened. Mick wasn’t going to let Ray just laugh this off, nope he was going to make sure the scientist talked about it and he was gonna listen. Once he knew Ray was really ok he was gonna kiss the man so hard. Ok Maybe he would kiss the idiot and then make him talk, Mick may not be good with words but Ray was a talker and he would need to get this off his chest.

When Mick had walked into the room his heart had nearly stopped and he had to hold onto his gun tightly to try and focus the pain he felt. Ray looked ash, his lips blue and very much a corpse. The monitors signalled a heat beat and apparatus was pretty much breathing for him. Caitlin assured him that it was temporary as Rays body recovered she’d take him of the machines. The site all around told Mick the story though and it wasn’t pretty, on the side was a tray filled with bits of bloodied shrapnel and the metal rod that had pieced Rays side. It was twisted and angry its tip dyed red with blood and Mick didn’t know he could hate an inanimate object so much. 

There was so much gauze soaked deep red from blood and bits of mangled and crushed atom suit lay discarded. Mick felt bad that all of Haircuts work had been undone but also new that it would give something for Ray to work on once he was awake. Iris was looking at him with understanding and he couldn’t take the pity in her eyes. Barry was flitting about nearby keeping his distance but also the same look of pity.

“You can stop staring at me like that, ok.” He growled out as Team Flash tried to look at anything that wasn’t Mick and Ray. Mick started trying to collect up the bits of the Atom suit and he could feel the gaze of concerned eyes on him again.

“Haircut is gonna need these when he wakes up, gonna make sure they get cleaned up and put somewhere safe” he said before Barry appeared next to him.

“Let me do that. Ray will want you to be here from when he wakes”. Mick grunted but allowed Barry to take the Atom suit, truthfully he wasn’t looking forward to washing Ray’s blood off the thing. He sighed and turned back to the unconscious man and walked over to the bed finally feeling a little more confident. He hadn’t realised that he was avoiding directly looking at Ray or being to near him and he felt guilty.

“I get it Mick, but not wanting it to be real and not facing him like this is only going to make you angry at yourself” Iris said from where she was putting away equipment and trying to get rid of anything coated in Rays blood. Mick was grateful to her.

“You know, you’re pretty damn smart plus more observant than your speedster boyfriend” Mick said looking down at Rays pale face.

“Yeah well sometimes Barry’s moving so fast he misses things. Things like Harry and Cisco’s evolving relationship” Iris started and Mick looked at her and said,

“Things like an ex con thug falling for a giant nerd puppy that somehow sees the best in everyone and has no self-preservation skills at all”

Iris smiled and nodded but left it silent in case Mick wanted to go on.

“He’s an idiot, a genius but an idiot. I want to be so angry with him. Angry for getting himself so hurt but more so because it should have been me. Why does he always put others first, why put me first” Mick finished as he realised he’d started to grip the side of Rays bed and his knuckles going red from the tight grip.

“Because he cares about you, that’s what you do when you love someone put them first and protect them from harm” Iris added.

“Yeah well that’s supposed to be my job, he does something dumb and I save his ass” Mick said.

“You know its ok to be sad or worried, anger isn’t helping is it. Once he wakes up you just have to make it clear how you feel, how this made you feel.” Iris said offering him some support. Mick grunted but knew she was right, there was no point being angry, he was hurting and all he wanted was for the beautiful and brilliant man in front of him to wake up. He wanted his partner and friend back, he wanted to know what was next for them. He brought his hand up and stroked Rays face faintly aware that Iris was leaving and saying something about if he needed anything. In that moment all he really needed was to see Ray’s big brown eyes looking at him fondly.


	17. Chapter 16

Upgrades  
Chapter 16

The last couple of days had been so very different, like they were a million miles away from the lives they’d had. Harry contemplated his new situation fondly no knowing how he got so lucky to now count Cisco Ramon as his boyfriend. Said man was asleep next to him on the sofa where they’d been binge watching through Harry Potter. Harry had reluctantly agreed the movies held some merit and that it did indeed have an impressive cast of old actors. He did like to point out every place where he could invent something that would have solved the problem and done the same thing until Cisco kissed him silent no longer wanting to agree on whether Harry could take on Voldemort with a pulse rifle. It was good to know they could still tease and wind each other up and that just because their relationship had turned romantic didn’t mean they’d lose that spark. No they’d been happy both of them, just resting and enjoying each other company.

Harry particularly enjoyed all the kissing, the feeling of Cisco melt at his touch and get embarrassed by Harry’s firm hand roaming over him. While Cisco wasn’t naïve, Harry had far more experience and a found he very much enjoyed making the younger man blush. They’d shared chase kisses and long kisses, kisses that barely lingered a mere touch of lips and kisses that threatened to consume them and made them forget where they were. Harry had made sure to never take it too far, for one thing they were both still healing and another he wanted to do this right and take time so Cisco didn’t feel pressured into sex.

But after a few days both men knew that the little bubble they had hid in needed to be popped. For one thing they both crazed the lab and the need to be working. As much as Cisco had joked about finding ways to occupy Harry’s hands they both itched to be inventing something and both felt the guilt that they were alive, well and together while Ray was still in a coma. Harry could tell from the look in Cisco’s eyes that he wouldn’t really relax until he knew Ray was ok. He shook Cisco a little and watched as the beautiful man blinked into consciousness.

“Cisco, I think we should head into Star Labs, we are the only other people who know how the Atom suit works and well I think we should start repairs” Harry had said and knew it was the right track when Cisco’s face lit up and Harry could feel that look of thanks of adoration and love trained fully on him.

“Harry that’s a great idea, I know Ray will want to work on it but I’m sure he’ll be happy to let us get a head start” Cisco replied as he sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“Let’s grab an early night and head in first thing” Cisco said as he got up to head to the bed room, “Thank you Harry” he added with a smile and waited for Harry to follow him.

Sleeping in the same bed had been a temptation for Harry but that first night both men had been too injured to do anything more than pass out and the next day they still felt stiff and sore. He still remembered the shy look on Cisco’s face when he said it was ok for Harry to join him and then the defiant look of “but no funny business”. Cisco had tripped over the words and Harry had enjoyed watching him panic a little about how to word it and how he was torn between inviting Harry into his bed but really just wanting the man to sleep beside him and not make a move yet. Harry had been a little mean replying that “he made no promises” and flashed Cisco a more predatory smile that had the younger man turn bright red and almost trip over some discarded clothing on the floor.

But teasing aside it had been lovely to crawl under the cover and invite Cisco to tuck himself into him and just hold the man. He was able to take in the scent of him and feel the welcome press of his body and his radiating heat. He was definitely warmer than Harry. He could tell Cisco was doing the same, taking in the scent of Harry and tentatively placing his hand on Harry’s chest fingers playing with the fabric of Harry’s shirt. Harry placed a kiss on the top of Cisco’s head and whispered a “Goodnight Ramon” as both men fell to slumber.

This night the routine had been the same the only difference is Harry pulled up Cisco’s chin to place a soft kiss there both men enjoying the press of lips. Before it could turn heated Harry pulled back and whispered his “Goodnight Ramon” and fell asleep feeling Cisco’s hand being placed upon his chest. This time Cisco was a little bolder and had slid his hand beneath Harry’s chest and Harry shivered a little at the soft touch of Cisco’s palm being draped across his flesh. Soon the younger man was a sleep again and Harry was content to listen to his breathing until he to fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The morning was a bit of a blur for Cisco, he woke up first and looked at the man sleeping in his bed and blushed deeply. Harry asleep was something he’d not witnessed. The last couple of days Harry had been the first to wake but no it was Cisco and it was a sight. Harry looked relaxed and comfortable and it made his heart beat faster knowing that had something to do with him. Also the man was beyond attractive and Cisco was beginning to regret the “let’s take it slow” approach they had agreed on. Cisco couldn’t wait to play with that hair and the fact that it was even wilder gave him butterflies. 

“If you keep staring at me like that I can’t be held responsible” Came a groggy voice and Cisco could feel himself turn red. He was going to have to try and work on that, Harry had an effect on him that made him feel like a teenage girl.

“Ha, like you aren’t trying everything in your power to resist ravaging me” Cisco replied as Harry’s eyes opened and locked with his.

“Is that an invitation Ramon” Harry purred at him and seemed to sit up in slow motion eyes locked on Cisco. Cisco swallowed and again was mesmerized by Harry’s bed head, just one touch he could run his hands through that hair and not pounce the very hot scientist currently in his bed looking at him like he was dinner. Nope Cisco wasn’t ready yet he jumped to his feet and mumbled out a quick coffee before fleeing the bedroom.

Once he knew Ray was ok, once his friend was awake he would be able to move forward with Harry. But he felt guilt, he needed Ray awake, he needed Mick to be ok and he needed Ray and Mick to be good to. I wasn’t fair that he and Harry had got what they wanted and were happy and together while Mick and Ray weren’t. He’d told himself this and his desires of Harry quelled as he made them coffee. Harry walked into the room looking like he had been tousled in bed and Cisco announced,

“Harry would you tame your damn sex hair” before turning red and staring at the coffee pot.

“Didn’t mean to be so distracting he said and Cisco could feel the older man behind him coming to stand against him like that day in the lab. Harry reached above him and grabbed two mugs making sure his body was flush against Cisco’s the whole time. Cisco cursed the older man but wasn’t about to have a go at him for having too much sex appeal. Harry stepped back and said,

“I’ll gonna have a quick shower then we can head to the lab”.

It was all so perfectly domestic after that, they had their coffee, Harry stopped flaunting his sex appeal, though Cisco had to do everything in his power to not go and check the man out in the shower and the mental image of Harry wet and only wearing a towel didn’t want to leave his thoughts, they got ready, grabbed some breakfast on route, bickered about nothing and discussed what they should work on first.

Star labs was pretty quiet when they arrived, Caitlin was there to greet them, fuss over them and then fill them in on Ray.

“He’s healing well but just not waking up, I wanted Mick to call the wave rider but it’s not like Gideon can force someone out of a coma Ray just has to pull through himself. Mick is a mess, He goes from anger and I am going to have to get some new equipment and just this hopeless silence” Caitlin looked sad and tired.

“Do you want us to check in on him, talk to him a bit” Cisco offered but she shook her head.

“He’s not the kind of person to talk about his feelings, I hate that he find solace in beer but he’s promised he won’t set anything on fire so he’s trying to keep it together. I sometimes catch him talking to Ray, it’s quite beautiful really he’s very different. He lightens and speaks softly, I really hope Ray wakes up soon” Caitlin’s finishes and looks back over to where Ray and Mick are. Cisco steps in to hug her and she holds onto him firmly before stepping back and smiling at the two of them.

“We’re going to go and work on Dr Palmers suit, thought it’s the least we could do” Harry said trying to make sure he wasn’t intruding on Cisco and Caitlin’s moment and Cisco smiled at him as Caitlin nodded.

“You need anything we’re in my lab, try not to stress yourself girl and rest” Cisco said before they headed to the lab.

The Atom suit made Cisco’s heart stop and stomach drop. It was pretty mangled and damaged some parts still had Rays blood on it.

“Cisco let me finish cleaning it while you get up the schematics” Harry said and Cisco was very thankful that Harry had taken control. Cisco nodded his stomach tightening at the state the suit was in and his heart pounding. He didn’t want to think about how badly Ray must have been hurt if this is the state of the suit now. Harry had stepped up to make sure he didn’t have to see the damage, giving him time to adjust and relax. No he wasn’t going to freak now, Ray needed his friends to be strong and once he woke up be able to look at the suit as he remembered it not as the crushed shell it was now. No Ray didn’t need to see the damage that would remind him of his own mortality and how close he almost came to dying. This was the determined thought as Cisco went about what he needed to do to get the suit back to its former glory.


	18. Chapter 17

Upgrades  
Chapter 17

Mick was beginning to feel numb he hadn’t eaten properly despite Iris and Caitlin subtlety leaving him food. He had only glared but then nodded in silent appreciation as they had tried to talk o him, tried to help him deal with the turmoil of emotions. Barry had stayed away unless Iris was with him, checking in on Ray but not meeting Mick’s eye as Mick death glared at him not ready to forgive the speedster. Cisco had been in to see both himself and Ray trying to be sympathetic but wearing his guilt clear as day, the younger man was trying to hide the glee that came with his new relationship in case it offended Mick. Truthfully Mick was not a big enough person to not feel jealous that they’d got their happy ending while Ray was lying on deaths door. But Cisco had talked about fixing the Atom suit and Mick new Ray would appreciate that.

No Mick was getting more tired and more shut off soon drowning out most of the visitors. He hadn’t slept for fear that something would happen to Ray and if he did finally succumb to exhaustion it was for a short burst before he bolted upright again fear twisting in his gut that Ray would need him. Mick just couldn’t lose the man, he’d lost so much and to lose the one person that made him want to be a better person, that gave him that spark of what it meant to be loved in such a pure way would break him. Mick was even starting to give up on the beers that HR had secreted in for him, the liquor no longer dulling any pain. What was the point it wouldn’t change the fact that Ray wasn’t chastising him and his cheerful disposition threatening to warm Mick in a way only fire, violence and alcohol used to.

He sighed and looked at the unconscious man sweeping a hand through Ray’s thick hair. He’d never even got a chance to do that, to just touch the man to feel that hair that had earned him the nickname “Haircut”. 

“Damn it Haircut, this isn’t fair! You can’t just give me feelings and make me want to be better then leave me without a paddle on this damn river” Mick said in a low voice.  
Rays silence answered him and he watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and Micks stomach twisted in loneliness and longing.

“You are the biggest idiot I’ve ever met, if Len where here he’d be laughing up a storm at me pinning over your overgrown nerdy ass. But I don’t got Len now to keep me focused and help process this crap. So please just wake up, ok Ray need you to work this shit out with me” Mick said and he could hear his voice break a little. He had nothing to break, burn or kill and the last time he felt true sorrow and loss it was Ray that had been there for him and he needed his idiot back.

He placed his hand in Ray’s and squeezed closing his eyes and trying to find some balance or something to keep him from either losing it completely or just joining Ray in the quiet oblivion. But he soon snapped his eyes open at the light pressure of his hand being squeezed in response. Desperately he looked at Ray as his eyes fluttered and confused brown eyes meet him.

Mick didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as he took his other hand to rest on Ray’s cheek willing him to focus and come back fully. Ray’s eyes darted and his breath was rapid as he began to panic a little and Mick roared out in desperation for Caitlin. She appeared instantaneously with Iris in tow. Caitlin took charge trying to calm Ray and reassure him, explaining what had happened as she checked vitals and smiled. She was careful to not push Mick out of the way and again he felt gratitude to the women as she was able to work around him.

“He’s stable Mick, I’m going to take him off the machines. He’s gonna be groggy so don’t push him too much ok” She explained and Mick let her do her thing making sure to keep eye contact with Ray so he knew he was there if he needed him. Soon Ray was awake and breathing evenly again, more focused as even after everything he smiled brilliantly at Mick and the pyro felt that warmth return to him.

“Hey” came a groggy voice as Mick scooted a chair up to the bed.

“Hey” Mick said a little lost for words in his joy that Ray was awake. He heard Caitlin and Iris excuse themselves and a comforting hand on his shoulder as one of them said “if you need anything I’m right outside”.

Ray went to say something but Mick did the thing he’d needed to do for so very long and pressed his lips to the other mans. It wasn’t anything more than a light press of lips, Mick didn’t want to risk hurting Ray but it was gentle and it sure as hell shut Ray up. He was looking a little shocked and then he smiled.

“Yeah, Haircut I owed you that” He said before adding “Doc said not to push you to hard, so if you want more you better recover that strength”. He looked a little smug at the pout that Ray was sporting.

“Pout all you like Haircut but I got you back not gonna risk a damn thing so shut up, lie still and recover fast” Mick said before taking a deep breath.

“I’m gonna say this once ok, you’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. That said don’t ever do that to me again, don’t you try and go out in a blaze of glory, and if you go I will follow you do you understand. You’re my partner so don’t ever try and leave me behind because I will not lose you. For some stupid reason I love you and you can’t just pull this kind of stunt. I’m over the self-sacrificing bullshit!”

Ray was looking at him wide eyed and full of adoration, how can a man he just told off for being an idiot be looking at him like he just proposed or something. Ray didn’t even look guilty and in fact it look like he was about to cry. Damn it Mick thought Ray gets out of a coma and he makes the man cry, not exactly what he was going for he just wanted him to know that he’d was angry that Ray tried to leave him behind.

“You know it’s not fair to tell me to shut up and follow it with, I love you. How am I supposed to respond” Came the groggy voice and Mick suddenly realised what he’d said. He hadn't noticed the confession it had slipped out easily as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say. Ray slowly lifted his hand to Micks cheek and smiled, he looked tired and pale but now Mick knew he was going to be ok.

“I love you too and sorry” Ray said looking so earnest and sincere that Mick felt bad he’d practically shouted at the guy but then he remembered it was Ray and that if anyone was going to understand him it was this man. He bent down and gave Ray another small peck on the lips before telling him to rest. They’d be able to talk more soon but for now knowing he was ok was all Mick needed as he took Rays hand in his. The two men gave into their tiredness as sleep claimed and Mick settled into the knowledge that things were going to be ok and his centre was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I think I have then ending this gets a little longer!


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I finally finished this, it got away from me a bit but heres the final chapter!

Upgrades  
Chapter 18

Everyone was gathered for the arrival of the Wave rider, Ray was awake but still had a lot of injuries some not visible to the naked eye or as easy to pinpoint and heal with the current medical technology. The minute Mick knew that Ray was stable he had asked Cisco to contact the Wave rider. Mick still wasn’t on best terms with Barry holding the man responsible for Ray’s state but after everything they’d gone through he learnt to respect Cisco Ramon a bit more. Cisco was happy to help still feeling a little guilty about saving Harry when Ray had been in so much danger but Mick said he would have chosen Ray over Harry If the roles were reversed. 

Ray was barely able to keep himself up let alone walk but Mick was firmly hold him round the waist keeping him upright and supporting all his weight. It wasn’t the first time he’d have done something like this thinking back to the Gulag and Ray had done the same for him when he’d been shot. It seems that one thing for certain in their relationship is if one went down the other would carry him to safety. Rays head was resting against Micks neck with his arm across Micks shoulders while the other rested so Ray could put his Hand over the hand firmly holding his waist. 

The Wave rider arrived and Sara came out first to greet them casting a worried look over Ray before looking at Mick and smiling knowingly. Mick huffed,

“Not a word blondie” He said as she came to help him walk Ray to the ship.

“Really Mick you know I’ve been holding onto ‘an I told you so’, come on don’t you want to know how much money I’ve just won off you” Sara replied smiling but looking very much happy about this new development. 

Cisco was asking Harry how she knew before she called back,

“I’m very good at reading body language, plus I have a sense for these things. So congratulations Cisco and Harry you better be good to him” Sara said and Cisco went red.   
Mick laughed a little at the interaction before turning his attention to getting Ray to Gideon in the med bay. On route they were greeted by worried crew mates and he had to give Nate severe glare as he began to fuss over Ray once in Med bay. Once down Gideon got to work and Ray looked a little more lucid. Just as Nate came to greet him he grabbed Micks hand. Mick rolled his eyes,

“Not leaving you Haircut just getting a chair but after your healed we need a sleep in a real bed, no more hospital beds or chairs” Mick said.

“Your room or mine” Ray replied a small smile on his face before his eyes fluttered shut. Mick felt that warmth in his chest again and looked forward to continuing that conversation.

He made sure to give Nate a pointed look and the other man looked crest fallen and disappointed. Mick felt a little bad, Nate had been crushing on Ray from day one but Ray had never noticed and maybe in a different timeline they’d have got together but as far as he was concerned it had always been him and Ray and them eventually becoming something more. He decided to give Nate a break.

“No hard feelings pretty but me and Ray this was a long time coming even Snart knew it.” Mick said.

“Yeah I knew I was fighting a losing battle but a guy’s gotta have hope. I’m glad for you guys just don’t let this happen to him again” Nate said before leaving.   
Mick settled in for more chair sitting making sure he had Rays hand in his.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cisco went to visit Ray once he had conformation from Gideon that he was healing nicely and was awake. He and Harry had been putting the Atom suit back on its frame making sure it was in a more desirable state. Once he saw the man he felt that guilt again but also a good feeling seeing him smiling softly at an irate Mick who was complaining at him about his “loving gaze”. 

“Ray good to see you awake for once, no offense to Mick he’s not a great conversationalist” Cisco said earning a smile from Ray and a glare from Mick.

“Cisco glad you’re ok, Mick said you and Harry got injured too” Ray enquired.

“It was nothing but I feel I should say sorry” Cisco started before Ray cut him off.

“Don’t, Mick said what happened, who am I to tell you who to save when it comes to the survival of friends or lovers” Ray said.

“Yeah not everyone puts themselves before every other person even ones they’ve just met” Mick added and Ray looked offended.

“Ok so I may have to work on that especially now I have someone who relies on me” Ray added and Mick snorted.

“Exactly who looks after who in this relationship Haircut” Mick answered.

“Ok Ok enough, that’s enough gushing romance from you guys” Cisco said trying to feign discomfort but truly happy for the two men. “Look I’m also sorry for the games, the whole trying to make Harry jealous was a bad idea”.

Ray looked confused still oblivious to the effect he had on people but Mick looked at Cisco knowingly leaving the younger man feeling uncomfortable.

“You were never going to win that game, not sure why you though a plan that involved pissing me off was a good idea, in the end your grumpy scientist was more a threat” Mick added just as Harry walked in.

“I’m not grumpy and you’re not exactly a picture of sunshine and rainbows” Harry replied.

“Ha I think you just described our other halves perfectly” Mick quirked.

“Wait I’m not a rainbow” Cisco said moodily, “and can we stop with all the bizarre flirting I think it’s time we all were just straight with each other”.

“I believe the ship has sailed on that one Mr Ramon” Gideon added to the conversation causing Ray to burst into laughter.

“Great your super computer is mocking me but I suppose we can def. agree on who the sunshine of the group is” Cisco replied. He then went and offered his hand to Mick a gesture to finally bury the hatchet between them. Mick took it and they shook a silent agreement that what was past is past. Cisco then turned to Ray.

“Heal fast ok, keep this guy out of trouble too try not to make him worry about you, Barry is gonna have nightmares and I pity anyone that makes you that mad” Cisco said and Ray looked at Mick perplex mouthing a “what did you do to Barry” but Mick just looked smug.

“Your suit is back on board, me and Harry did what we could to get it up to scratch but didn’t want to work on it without you, its gonna need some tinkering to get it back to the upgraded state but I’m sure you’ll enjoy fixing it” Cisco said.

“Thanks Cisco and Harry, thanks for all the help. Also I’m happy for you both. It’s been fun, well minus the near death part but the rest I would do again” Ray added.

“I’ll hold you to that” Cisco said before going to shake Ray’s hand and then thinking screw it and giving the man a hug. Cisco stepped back to let Harry say his good byes.

“It’s been a pleasure Doctor Palmer, you need a break to discuss fine wine and revolutionary theories I’ll be here” Harry said and shook Rays hand.

“Thanks Harry working together has been a pleasure” Ray said shaking the man’s hand firmly before letting him offer his hand to Mick.

“Mr Rory you more than anyone probably know the effect this man has on people coupled with his own obliviousness. Try not to torch anyone and keep him out of trouble he really is quite brilliant”. Harry offered.

“Yeah, I’ve got my hands full” Mick said with fondness.

The four men said their final goodbyes as they went their separate ways. Mick and Ray went back to asking Gideon if Ray was ready to leave med bay and Harry and Cisco headed back to Star Labs.

As they walked Harry took Cisco’s hand and exclaimed “big belly burger?” to witch Cisco squeezed his hand back answering, “Why Mr Wells are you asking me on a date, why you do spoil me.” Harry rolled his eyes before he was tugged down into a kiss. Harry was more than happy to accept the sudden clash of lips as the two men took the opportunity. They kissed with passion lips pulling together both of Harrys hands in Cisco’s hair tugging the man against him as he devoured his mouth. Cisco had his hands pressed firmly against Harry’s back keeping them locked in the embrace.

“On second thoughts maybe my place then burgers” Cisco said when they finally pulled apart.

 

“Why Mr Ramon aren’t we presumptuous” Harry said with a quirked eyebrow and trying to hide the lust in his eyes.  
“Oh don’t even try Harry, come on” Cisco said with amusement and the pressing want spurring him on.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Wave rider took its leave and after many more visits and well-wishing Mick and Ray were finally alone. Gideon had given Ray leave of sick bay with instructions to take it easy. That being done Mick had practically dragged the man back to Ray’s room. Once inside Ray found himself pressed up against a wall by one very hungry looking Mick Rory. The kiss was a long time coming and a little desperate, mouths clashed and worked together as Ray felt Micks heat against him. Ray was holding on for dear life hangs grabbing hold of the fabric of Micks coat as he heard himself mew. Mick tasted of heat, aggression and want but Ray was also aware that Micks hands were supporting him keeping him balanced and grounded. Eventually they pulled apart both men panting with lips bruised and swollen.

Ray was sure he was beat red his heart racing under the hungry gaze.

“So my room?” He practically stuttered out trying to find words.

“Yeah less mess than mine plus closer to med bay” Mick answered before pretty much kicking Ray’s legs out from under him and lifting the man up and towards the bed. Ray was a strange mixture of turned on and terrified all of sudden. 

“Don’t worry Haircut not gonna ravish you, not yet anyway. That will come once your proper healed but Gideon said nothing against a bit of heavy petting” Mick said as he put Ray down on the bed. Ray could only watch as the object of his desire kicked off boots and socks before pulling off his coat and t shirt and Ray was staring at the muscular body of Mick. Yep Ray was bright red and had no idea what to do with himself.

“Stop looking at me like you blushing virgin Haircut and move over” Mick ordered and as he shuffled to make room he realised just how unsexy he must look wearing nothing but a hospital gown and his most boring pair of comfortable underwear. He took a deep breath and pulled off the gown throwing it onto the floor and hearing the little intake of breath. Mick was looking at him, really looking, not hiding the approving look as he took in Ray’s firm toned body. But then Mick saw the scar and before Ray could hide it bent down and kissed it.

“Ray, scars are never gonna bother me ok” Mick said waiting for Ray to relax and nod at him.

Both men got under the covers happily fitting together as they resumed the kiss from before but now taking time to explore each other, roam hands over bodies. Ray traced Micks burns but found hands drawn to that wide chest and Mick let his hands roam those long legs he’d been dreaming of having wrapped round him. Soon Ray could feel the tiredness creep back in, his still healing body not able to keep up with his minds wants and needs.

“Don’t push yourself Haircut we literally have all the time in the world” Mick said lying on his back and allowing Ray to get comfortable resting his head on Micks chest.  
Ray smiled and placed a kiss against Micks chest falling asleep in the arms of the man he loved and all the things they were going to do together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story do please like or comment or cme chat to me on tumblr @letzoespoilyou   
> It's been fun writing this I think I lost it a bit at the end so hopefully it still felt right and was a satifying ending. I may come back and write some smutty epilogues for our boys over the summer break.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
